


Switched

by brooklyn_724



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn_724/pseuds/brooklyn_724
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec accidentally falls through a portal to an ultimate universe, he and the Alec from<br/>that universe switch places.<br/>Based off the shadowhunters tv show and the world inverted episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Portal

Alec couldn’t fight them all off. Several demons charging at him from all different directions. He could barely see in front of him as he shot arrows into the air. Isabelle and Jace were not too far ahead, swinging their seraph blades like their life depended on it. Which it did. Magnus was beside him, purple sparks dancing around his hands as he blew demons apart.   
“A portal!” Jace shouted from across the room. “Send them back to Valentine!”.  
He was talking to Magnus, but his voice was overrun by screaming demons and the sound of swords clashing. But somehow, Magnus had heard and begun to make a portal — streaming with a purple colour that resembled the sparks shooting from his fingers. Alec pressed on, trying desperately to kill as many demons as he could in order to protect those around him. Even Clary and Simon who were somewhere in the room. A demon — one with tentacles and an abnormally long tongue — started its way towards the occupied Magnus. Alec sprung into action. He didn’t have time to knock an arrow into his bow and shoot. No, he had to act sooner. He darted straight towards the demon, shoving his seraph blade out from his scabbard and prepared himself for impact.   
“Magnus!” Alec shouted, trying to get the other man to move out of the way.   
The demon leaped forward, claws outstretched and teeth gleaming in the dim light. It’s hind legs appeared out of nowhere and pushed Alec backwards. And the whole world around him suddenly began to change. He was flying — well not flying — more like falling. He’d gone through the portal and his life flashed before his eyes until everything went black. Alec was gone. Magnus, who’d fallen to the ground, stared in horror as his Alec disappeared. Thinking that Alec was long gone and the portal was no longer in use, he’d been about to jump through. Instead, the portal began to shake and someone else was being thrown out of it. At first, Magnus had thought Alec had returned. But it wasn’t Alec. Well, it was. But not the same Alec. He was different. Dressed in tight black jeans and a skin tight white shirt. He was definitely not the same Alec. As the boy slowly stood up, rubbing at his head, he was immediately knocked down to the ground by a screeching demon.

**

Alternate Universe

Alec had gone through many portals before. He’d gone through the process too many times to count. But something about waking up in the middle of nowhere on the cold hard ground made him question whether he ever wanted to do it again. He was dressed in his shadowhunter gear — except he wasn’t completely. His bow and quiver was still back at the warehouse — along with his seraph blade. He was now weaponless and in some place where Valentine could possibly be lurking. He stood up shakily, glancing around in the dark alley way he’d woken up in. There was a street lamp up ahead, flickering the way they normally did when demons were around. But other than that, the place was completely deserted.   
“Alec? What on earth are you doing out here?” asked an unfamiliar voice from behind him.  
Alec whirled around quickly and almost cried out when he saw who it was. It was Valentine. Except it wasn’t. Valentine was wearing a dark business suit — followed by a children's baseball cap flopped onto his bald head. Despite the difference in looks, Alec’s instincts kicked in and he shoved the other man hard against the wall. Even without a weapon, he looked threatening in the dim light.   
“Alec?” Valentine asked again, this time sounding terrified.   
“Where am I?” Alec demanded, ignoring the fact that the world’s most notorious Shadowhunter was wearing a goofy baseball cap.   
Valentine looked around the alleyway helplessly. “You’re in an abandoned alleyway in Brooklyn. Listen, Alec, is everything okay?”.  
Alec had no idea why Valentine was addressing him this way. How did the criminal even know who he was? Sensing that he’d just entered a whole other universe, he released Valentine and jerked backwards in confusion. The other man stared back at him — equally confused.   
“Do you want me to call your parents?” Valentine asked unsurely.   
Alec shook his head quickly. “No, no. I’m fine. Sorry. I don’t know what’s happened.”  
“Well, do you need a lift home?” Valentine offered.   
“No, no thank you” Alec said, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably.  
Valentine nodded — still unsure. Without any further discussion, the older man continued down the alleyway, glancing back only once just to check on Alec. But Alec remained where he stood, trying to comprehend how he ended up in the middle of nowhere. Rain had started to pour down and dampen Alec’s dark black hair — causing the shadowhunter to groan out loud. Even if Valentine was an evil, psychopathic villain, Alec was starting to wonder if he should have taken him up on that offer to get a lift home. 

**

Real world

Alec woke up with a massive headache. He didn’t understand why. He hadn’t even managed to drink that much out at the night club. The guy he was supposed to be going home with insisted on having sober sex. Not drunk sex. Sitting up — hand reaching up to clutch his head — he almost jumped in surprise when he saw Isabelle sitting at the end of his bed. But it wasn’t Isabelle. She was dressed in all black — Izzy hated black. She wore a dress way too short to be comfortable in and was covered in some kind of symbolic tattoos. He blinked several times — trying to convince himself that he had managed to get drunk and was in fact, imagining the whole thing.   
“Alec?” Isabelle asked cautiously. “Your name is Alec, right?”.  
“Of course it is…” Alec said with some hesitation. “I’m your brother!”.  
“Well — you do look like him” Isabelle admitted. “But I don’t think you’re quite the same.”  
“They’re nothing alike! Look what’s he’s wearing!” said another voice from the doorway.  
Alec turned around and stared at the blonde boy with wide eyes. Jace. He too, was dressed in all black and covered in tattoos. They looked like two members of a secret bike gang that he hadn’t been invited to.   
“You don’t like my clothes?” Alec asked. “I don’t like yours either. Or your tattoos. What happened to the both of you? I leave for one night and you both turn into goth freaks!”.  
“You’re in a different dimension” Isabelle sighed, rolling her eyes as though Alec was supposed to know that small piece of information. “And we are Shadowhunters. Our brother, who is you, but in this dimension must have switched places with you”.  
Alec stared at them as though they had both lost their minds. He didn’t even both considering their story before standing up and attempting to leave the room. But Jace had grabbed him by the collar and held him in place.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked with a quiet snarl.  
“I don’t think I was planning to walk into your fist.” He burst out laughing — and when Jace didn’t laugh along with him — he frowned. “That was a gay joke. You always make them about me. Why are you not laughing?”.  
Isabelle snorted and ripped the two boys apart. “That’s enough, both of you. Alec, you’re in a different universe…you switched places with our brother. So we’re going to need you to sit back down.”  
Reluctantly, Alec sat back down. Both Jace and Isabelle stared down at him — their eyes serious and fixated. He’d never seen the two of them so dark and gothic.   
“Both of you must be on drugs or something” he started, gesturing to their clothing. “Mom and Dad are gonna freak when they find out you got tattoo’s.”  
“Have you not been listening?!” Jace snapped. “You’re in another universe! And these are not tattoos!”.  
“That’s impossible” Alec frowned. “Isn’t it?”.  
“Not quite” said another voice.  
Alec looked past his supposed brother and sister and watched as a glitter covered man with purple dyed hair entered the room. At first, Alec had no idea who the man was. But as his eyes adjusted and the man got closer, Alec knew exactly who he was. It was Magnus. Just a more over the top version.   
“Magnus?” Alec asked in disbelief. “What are you wearing? Are you on drugs too?”.  
Magnus gave Alec an uninterested glare before fixating his gaze on Jace and Isabelle. “My magic was affected by the demon attack…thats why the portal lead to an alternate universe.”  
“So this is your fault?” Jace asked, stepping forward to attack the warlock in some away. But Isabelle stopped him before he could take another step.  
“I didn’t want this” Magnus said through gritted teeth. “I want my Alexander back as much as you do.”  
“He’s not yours!” Jace snapped.  
“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” Alec asked. “And I don’t want some alternate universe crap. I just want to know why we are all fighting and dressed like idiots.”  
Magnus turned his attention back onto the mundane version of Alec and frowned. “Wow — talk about people being the exact opposite in different dimensions. You look like an overly confident penguin.”  
“Says you” Alec said, dragging his eyes up and down Magnus’ body. “You look like female Lady GaGa.”  
Magnus opened his mouth to retort — but Isabelle held up her hand to stop him.   
“We don’t have time for this” she sighed. “I’ll explain it to him. You and Jace…you need to figure out a way to fix this. And quick!”.

**

Alternate Universe

Alec stood silently on the front steps of the Institute. But the Institute in this Universe looked more like a museum than an actual home for Shadowhunters. He’d knocked several times, but there was no answer and he was left to stand helpless in front of a church. He probably looked like an idiot to any mundanes passing by. It wasn’t until he turned around that he realised that one mundane in particular had noticed him. Alec recognised him straight away — despite the fact that he was now wearing a V neck t-shirt with tight jeans. It was Jace. His blonde hair shone brightly even in the dim light. He was staring at Alec in both confusion and amazement. Clearly mundane Jace hadn’t ever seen the mundane version of Alec looking so…deadly.  
“You don’t work here” Jace pointed out, raising his eyes so that they met Alec’s.  
Alec shifted uncomfortably. “Uh, yeah, I know.”  
“Did date night go wrong?” Jace asked curiously, gesturing to the dark clothing that Alec wore.  
“Yes, something like that” Alec answered quickly. “Uh, I need to find someone.”  
“Alright…who exactly?” Jace asked.  
Alec racked his hands through his hair anxiously before taking a deep breath. “Magnus Bane.”  
“Should have guessed” Jace said with a chuckle. “But dude, I don’t think he’s interested.”  
Alec blinked in confusion. What? Did he like Magnus in this universe too? But how can Magnus not be interested? He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, trying to think of the appropriate reply. But no words came and he was left to stand there awkwardly with his mouth slightly open.  
“I don’t know where he is” Jace said finally.  
Alec nodded slowly and bit his lip. Now what? He needed to find Magnus in the hopes of him still being a warlock. He needed some way of getting back to his own universe and returning to his family. But that all depended on whether he could even find Magnus.   
“Wait” Jace started, raising his finger to point at Alec’s neck rune. “Is that a tattoo?”.   
Alec let out an exaggerated sigh but didn’t bother answering the mundane’s question. He realised that there was nothing more this Jace could do for him. Therefore, he no longer had to stay. Without any dismissal, he pushed past Jace and continued down the street, ignoring the other boy’s shouts of protest.


	2. Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments and Kudos! Because you all seemed to like it, here's Chapter Two :')

Real World

“Basically you’re just a gayer version of my brother” Isabelle said as she swung her hair out of her eyes and tied it up into a messy bun.   
She and the mundane Alec had entered the library and had started the important discussion she had been dreading. Alec was sitting on one of the armchairs while Isabelle paced the room in front of him. She’d tried to explain the whole situation as simply as possible, but the mundane kept on interrupting her with pointless questions. Turns out, Alec in the other universe, is a typical gay guy with way to many questions for his own good.   
“More importantly” Alec started, sitting up straighter in his chair. “Do I have a good sense of fashion? Or do I dress more like…you.”  
Isabelle gave him a deadly smile. “You dress a lot worse than I do…sweetie.”  
“I’m so glad I don’t know him” Alec mumbled.  
He pulled out a tiny make-up mirror from his pocket and glanced at himself with hesitation. At the sight of himself, he almost gasped. His hair was sticking up in all different directions — making him look more like Alec than was actually palpable. Isabelle raised her eyebrows, but thought it better to remain silent. When Alec had managed to flatten his hair and brush it to the side, he turned his attention back onto the pressing matter of being in another dimension.  
“So how do I get back?” he asked.  
“That all depends on how annoying you get” said another voice.  
Jace entered the library with a gloomy expression. His eyes were exhausted and his long hair hung loosely over his eyes. He looked nothing like the Jace Alec had last seen back at home. The Jace he knew had a bright and happy glow about him. This Jace looked boring and depressed.   
“I’m not annoying!” Alec snapped. “But in case you haven’t noticed…I’m very far away from home!”.  
“Oh we’ve noticed” Jace said, rolling his eyes. “But so is our brother! Who I very much miss because you make his face look like a gay-“.  
“Careful” Magnus warned as he too entered the library. “You’re forgetting that your brother is also gay.”  
“Yeah but he does it better” Jace muttered, turning away so that he no longer had to look at the mundane.  
Isabelle rolled her eyes and plopped herself down into the armchair beside Alec. From the explanation to the arguing — everything was just a mess. And she wondered how her big brother was going, stuck in a world he knew nothing about. 

**

Alternate Universe

Alec hadn’t been walking for to long before he found another familiar face. Sitting alone, face buried into an old fashioned iPod, sat his sister from another dimension — Isabelle. In this universe, Izzy wore black glasses and her hair in two pig tails. Despite her change in looks, Alec recognised her gorgeous smile straight away. She was dressed in a purple star-wars t-shirt followed by an ordinary pair of grey jeans. She looked surprisingly happy — sitting all alone. She bobbed her head to the music displayed on her iPod, mouthing the words to the song as she did so. She hadn’t noticed that a dark haired boy dressed in all black was coming towards her until he took a seat. Alec hadn’t planned to startle her — but with what he was wearing — he wasn’t to surprised when she jumped backwards.  
“Alec!” she shrieked, ripping out her earphones. “Don’t scare me like that!”.  
Her eyes scanned Alec like a photo copier — concentrating and without missing a single feature. She was quick to frown, just as Valentine and Jace did. But unlike them, she didn’t question his clothing all his runes. Instead, she offered him the last donut on her plate. He declined politely, unsure of whether he’d actually like a donut or not.   
“Do you know who Magnus Bane is?” he asked, drawing his eyes away from the donut and onto the girl in front of him.   
Isabelle smiled a wicked smile. “Oh you mean the Magnus Bane you’ve been chasing after for like…two weeks? Yeah, I know him. You haven’t shut up about him for ages…how could I not?”.  
Alec felt his cheeks burn a bright red. Despite the fact that it was the other Alec who wouldn’t shut up about Magnus, there was no stopping the embarrassment he felt.   
“Do you know where I can find him?” he asked.  
Isabelle raised an eyebrow. “Uh, I don’t know, his loft? Alec…are you okay? I didn’t want to ask but…you’re actually starting to scare me.”  
He sighed tiredly and knew he couldn’t get out of this without answering questions. He could simply get up and find Magnus’ loft, but he doubted that his sister, no matter what universe they were in, would let him get away with nothing.   
“You like Star Wars, right?” he asked, glancing down at the girl’s purple shirt.   
“Yes, that’s right” Isabelle answered unsurely. “Why?”.  
“There are so many universes in Star Wars” Alec started, although he wasn’t sure if that were true or not. “What I’m about to tell you is kind of like that. And I know it’s going to sound crazy…but I trust that you’ll believe me. Can I trust you?”.  
She stared at him in confusion but nodded anyway despite her uncertainty.   
“You see, I’m Alec…but I’m from a different universe” he explained. “I fell through a portal and landed here, in the process, I must have switched places with your brother.”  
Isabelle’s jaw dropped and she leaned forward in her seat. “Wait…are you being for real? You aren’t lying to me? I mean, my Alec would never lie but he can be hard to trust.”  
“I think you already believe me” Alec said with a small smile. “Now I just need to find Magnus.”  
“Why?” Isabelle asked curiously.  
“He’s a warlock in my dimension — warlock being half demon and half human” Alec explained. “He might also be a warlock here which means I need his help to get back…and get your brother back.”  
“Right…that makes sense” Isabelle said, nodding her head as though the information she just received was still processing. “So…Magnus Bane…the guy you-well my brother has been chasing after is a warlock?”.  
Alec nodded and Isabelle let out a sceptical laugh. She believed Alec — but it all just seemed so strange — so fictional. She enjoyed many alternate universe theories, but she’d always believed them to just be theories. But now, she was being told that her brother had been swapped for another version of himself. And she believed the story so quickly because it was more than clear that the boy sitting opposite her was not the same Alec.   
“Alright. So you need Magnus’ help? Would you like me to take you to him?” she offered, letting her dark eyes rest on the warrior looking boy in front of her.   
Alec let out a loud sigh of relief. “Yes, I’d love that. Thank you.”

**

Real World

Alec had grown tired of waiting. He’d been sitting in the library bored to death for the past three hours. Isabelle and Jace had continually swapped shifts — both complaining about having to ‘guard the mundane’. Magnus had disappeared hours ago, desperately trying to find the spell used to open the right portal. He doubted that it was going well though because he’d heard the warlock swear at least fifteen times in one sentence. It was Jace’s turn to guard him now and Jace had forbidden him to speak. So instead, Alec started to whistle. It had annoyed Jace — but the blonde Shadowhunter decided that the whistling was better than pointless conversation. Eventually, Alec grew bored of his whistling and had taken it upon himself to actually start a conversation despite his instructions not to.  
“So…goth boy…how’s Magnus going with the portal?” he asked. “When can I go home?”.  
Jace gave him an annoyed side glance. “We’ll tell you when you can go home. Trust me.”  
“Why don’t you like me?” Alec asked curiously. “Are you like…homophobic?”.  
“No…I’m fine with the whole gay thing” Jace answered. “It’s just that you are an annoying mundane.”  
“You’re so sweet” Alec said sarcastically. “I really should tell the other Jace just how nice you are.”  
“You do that” Jace said while rolling his eyes.   
“So…” Alec started, fiddling with his fingernails as he tried to think of something to talk about. “What’s my favourite song in this universe?”.  
Jace looked at him as though he were insane. “You and Alec are not the same so quit addressing yourself as though you both are one. And for your information, Alec doesn’t really listen to music.”  
“Thats impossible!” Alec gasped. “Everybody listens to music.”  
“Not Alec.”  
Before Alec could form a response, the library doors flung open to reveal a nerdy version of Simon and a fiercer looking Clary. They both seemed just as close as they did in his own universe — maybe even closer.   
“Jace-” Clary started, but before she could continue with her sentence, her eyes trailed to Alec and she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face.  
“Whoa” Simon gaped at him. “You are definitely not Alec. Wait — you’re like the version of Alec that Isabelle has been trying to create for years!”.  
“No way” said Isabelle entering the library from behind them. “I prefer my grumpy big bro.”  
“Really feelin’ the love” Alec said sarcastically. “My friends back home are much nicer than you guys.”  
“How upsetting” Jace rolled his eyes. “Izzy, is it our turn to swap yet?”.  
Isabelle gave him a venomous scowl before stalking back out of the room. Simon quickly followed her, murmuring about how ridiculous Alec looked. Clary, on the other hand, seemed amused by the whole thing and took a seat opposite the bored looking Alec.   
“I remember you” she said, a smile forming on her smooth lips. “Yeah, you organised that Mad hatter party for Valentine. You — you told me that the theme was amazing and you were right.”  
Alec’s face lit up once he realised he was finally being appreciated. But more importantly, he was recognised.  
“Wait, so does that mean you’ve been to my universe?” he asked.  
Clary glanced over at Jace briefly before nodding. “We both have. I was there longer though.”  
“I did think there was something different about you…or Clary” Alec admitted. “But I thought she — you — was just nervous or something.”  
Clary let out a quiet laugh. “It’s funny how we’ve gotten into this situation…how peculiar.”  
“Yeah, peculiar is the right word to use” Jace groaned. “But I don’t find any of this funny at all.”  
Clary frowned. “Jace, don’t worry. We’re going to get Alec back. Magnus won’t rest until he finds a way.”  
Jace shrugged and shook his head dismissively. “Do me a favour, will you? Watch the mundane. I don’t think I can put up with him much longer.”  
“Yeah…” Clary sighed, watching her brother sadly as he stormed out of the room. “Will do.”  
Alec raised an eyebrow. “You two don’t get a long in this universe or something?”.  
“Something like that” Clary frowned. “We’re actually brother and sister.”  
And gossip could be found in any universe, Alec realised with a jolt. Maybe his experience here wouldn’t be so boring after all.


	3. Wrong place Wrong Time

Alternate Universe

“He doesn’t live too far” Isabelle explained as she lead Alec down two alleyways and three different streets.   
Alec followed her in silence, glancing around at the all too familiar streets they walked down. It was the same New York, same streets, same alleyways. But at the same time, it was completely different. Maybe it was because the Shadow world didn’t exist that made New York so different. Maybe the fact that the world was safe was what bothered Alec and shook him in his bones.   
“You’re awfully quiet” Isabelle stated as she glanced over her shoulder to look at him. “Are you okay?”.  
“Yeah” he said, forcing a smile. “I’m just thinking.”  
“About home?” she asked.  
“Something like that.” he replied.   
They walked a little further down a crooked pathway before two complete strangers jumped out in front of them. Alec went to reach for his weapon but frowned when he remembered that his weapons were stuck in his own dimension. He was weaponless and mostly defenceless. But when he glanced over at Isabelle, she was smiling at the two strangers as if she knew them.   
“Damian…Michael” she greeted. “What are you two doing here?”.  
The two men wore the same coloured jeans — a bright red. The taller of the two wore a dark grey buttoned up shirt while the shorter one wore a simple black leather jacket over a white shirt. They both had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The taller one glanced over at Alec with both curiosity and attraction.  
“I like your new look…Alec” he said. “Are you ready?”.  
“Ready for what?” Alec asked in confusion.  
“Shit” Isabelle cursed, turning away from the two men so she could confront Alec. “My brother had a gig today. A really important one that he couldn’t get out of.”  
“What kind of gig?” Alec asked cautiously, his eyes darting from the two men to the nervous looking Izzy.  
“Don’t freak out” she warned, holding her hands out in front of her.  
Alec swallowed hard. “Just tell me what it is.”  
“You see, sometimes my brother has to make money and he…” she trailed off, not liking the look that Alec was giving her. “Please don’t stare at me like that.”  
He sighed and lowered his eyes so that they were fixed on the ground.  
“Alec’s a stripper” she concluded, her voice hitching slightly at the word ‘stripper’.   
Alec’s head jerked up and he looked in between Isabelle and the two impatient looking males. They were staring at him in curiosity — clearly unsure of what was taking so long.   
“What?” he asked in surprise, staring back at Izzy with wide eyes.  
She shrugged and threw her hands up in the air. “Sorry. But he’s had some problems with money lately and-“.  
“And he became a stripper?” he asked — suddenly feeling very dizzy.  
The shorter of the two men stepped forward and yanked Alec forward by the arm. He didn’t look to happy to be kept waiting — and neither did the taller man.  
“Michael don’t grab him like that!” Isabelle snapped.  
“He’s already late” said Michael — the shorter man. “And he has a special guest waiting for him.”  
“Like who?” Isabelle asked with the roll of her eyes.  
“That Bane guy” said the taller man.  
Isabelle and Alec exchanged careful glances. Alec suddenly knew what he had to do.   
“Alright” he said, swallowing hard. “We better go.”  
“Alec-“ Isabelle started, but Alec shook his head at her and let the two men take him away. 

**

Real World

“Does that mean they’re actually brother and sister in my universe?” Alec asked, leaning forward in his chair with wide, frantic eyes. “Because that’s some disturbing incest.”  
Clary gave him a tired look. “I guess so. But like — when I went there, Valentine and Jocelyn never acted as though Jace were there son.”  
“Thats weird” Alec said, more to himself than Clary. “I’ll have to check up on it when I get back.”  
Clary said nothing.  
“Okay, what about Izzy?” Alec asked, changing the subject.  
“What about her?”.  
“Is she dating Simon in this universe?” he asked. “Because I haven’t really seen them together.”  
Clary laughed. “Dating Simon?! No way, I don’t think Simon’s Isabelle’s type.”  
“Thats also weird” Alec sighed. “I don’t think I like this universe much.”  
“Luckily for you” said Magnus as he re-entered the library. “You won’t have to stay here for long.”  
“You figured out how to make the portal?!” Alec asked, standing up as if to display his excitement.   
“I believe so” Magnus said, slapping a large book onto the table in front of him. “The only problem is, I need demon energy…or faerie energy but let’s not go there.”  
“Wouldn’t faerie energy be easier to access?” Clary asked. “Meliorn’s the one who sent me through the portal.”  
“At the risk of his own death” Magnus pointed out. “No, demon energy will be easier to access.”  
Alec stared at them as if they were both speaking another language. He didn’t mind though, he was just glad that he would be able to get home soon.   
“So what, you’ll need demons around in order for the portal to work?” Clary asked, her voice weary and unsure. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”  
“It’s the only way for it to work” Magnus sighed, flicking through the pages of the book in front of him.   
“When I return, will I have memory of this place?” Alec asked curiously, returning to his seat.  
“Let’s hope not” said Jace as he entered the room — Isabelle at his side.   
“I’m not sure” Magnus admitted. “But Clary and Jace remembered their time in your universe so…it is possible that you’ll also remember.”  
“Awesome!” Alec grinned.  
“Why would you want to remember us?” Jace asked with raised eyebrows.  
“Because I want to tell the others how awful you all are” Alec stated matter of factly.  
“You can’t just tell everyone that alternate dimensions exist” Magnus said, glancing up from his book only to glare at the mundane. “If you do remember, I suggest you keep your pretty mouth shut.”  
“You think I’m pretty?” Alec asked, smirking.  
“I think Alexander is pretty” Magnus said, waving a hand at him dismissively. “You just look like him.”  
Isabelle snorted but said nothing, moving around so that she sat next to Clary. Jace stood beside Magnus, glancing over the warlock’s shoulder in order to look at the magic book lay out in front of them. They remained like that for a couple of minutes before Magnus finally straightened up. His eyes looked tired and the glitter that had shadowed his eyelids had begun to fall.   
“I know what to do” he announced. “But first — let’s summon some demons.”

**

Alternate Universe

The club was littered with both males and females — dancing on top of tables and chairs — swinging their heads around drunkly while those around them cheered. Alec was practically being dragged inside, Damian and Michael insisting that he keep following them. The taller of the two — Damian — parted ways and left Michael to lead Alec back stage. Alec, whilst shoving his way through the crowd, tried to find a familiar set of cat eyes amongst the crowd. But if Magnus were somewhere in the club waiting for him — he was nowhere in sight.  
“Keep it moving!” Michael barked at him, shoving Alec forward into a small fitting room.  
Inside, stood two young male strippers. They both wore identical skin tight jeans with red tank tops that barely covered their chest. They nodded a greeting in Alec’s direction but the boy could only gasp. Michael kept dragging him through the room, barking orders at the two strippers who immediately started to follow him. Normally, Alec would never have let a mundane drag him all over the place — but he was too dumb struck to even fight the man off.   
“Get changed, Lightwood” Michael snarled. “I’m not in the mood for any of your games.”  
“Get changed?” Alec echoed, glancing at the tight pair of jeans and red tank top lay out for him.   
“Hurry up!” Michael snapped. “Peter…Jordan…make sure he doesn’t run off. I think he’s high.”  
“High?” Alec asked, but he was shoved forward before he could even receive an explanation.  
Forced to get changed, he gave the two strippers staring at him deadly glares. He looked like a complete idiot wearing tight jeans and a tank top. When he started to complain, the red head whose name was Peter, just chuckled and told him not to worry because the shirt wasn’t going to stay on for long. Soon, Alec was being lead on stage. He had no idea what was going on or what he was supposed to do. But the blue and red flashing lights sent shivers running down his spine. People were cheering — mainly women. But there were plenty of gay men as well. Music started to play, sexy music that was clearly played in order to intrigue the crowd. In front of him, Peter and Jordan began to sway their hips to the beat of the music. They received plenty of cheers, confusing Alec even more. Peter glanced over his shoulder and mouthed the words ‘get on stage now’ to Alec. But there was no way the Shadowhunter was going to put one foot up on that stage. Behind him, Damian shoved him forward — muttering insulting words as he did so. Alec was now on stage, glowing in fear as the red and blue lights shone on him. Peter and Jordan stripped off their shirts and slid along the stage — causing an eruption of cheers to burst from the crowd. Alec however, stood at the back of the stage awkwardly, unsure of what to do with his trembling hands. He could still here Damian from back stage, whispering insults under his breath. Alec couldn’t even hear his own breathing over the sound of Damian’s bickering and the excited crowd.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Damian asked angrily. “Take off your shirt and do the choreography!”.  
“I can’t!” Alec snapped, his voice nothing but a whisper.   
“I swear to god Alec” Damian said. “I’ll ruin you if you don’t do this. You were eager yesterday.”  
Alec swallowed hard and stared at the cheering crowd. Despite the fact that most were watching Peter and Jordan, some had noticed his absence and were muttering amongst themselves in confusion. The song quickly changed — a song that Alec did not recognise.  
“Here we go” Damian whispered, shoving Alec a little further onto the stage. “Who you lovin’ by Conrad Sewell. This is your jam, Alec. Show off your gorgeous body and the earn the money you need. Maybe you’ll even see Magnus Bane pining over you in the crowd.”  
Alec forced himself not to turn around and slap the guy. Instead, he did as he was told and stepped forward. He knew he’d look like a fool — but he just wanted it all to be over and done with. So as the song blasted through the speakers, reaching the first chorus, he ripped off his shirt and met with Peter and Jordan at the front of the stage. The crowd roared. Alec had no idea what to do next, so without looking too confused, he followed Peter’s and Jordan’s lead. He started off by swinging his firm hips from side to side. It felt strange and awfully uncomfortable. He’d never danced before — especially not like this. Peter and Jordan were hanging their head backs as they danced — pulling faces that obviously turned on the crowd. Alec tried to copy them, but his hair just fell over his eyes and he couldn’t see in front of him. He hung his head back slowly, trying to mimic the professionals. But as he did so, his eyes met a familiar pair in the crowd and he was suddenly thrown off task. He stood stock still, feeling as though someone had knocked the breath out of him. Standing towards the back of the crowd stood an underdressed version of Magnus. But no matter what he looked like — Alec would recognise him anywhere. The other man was watching him sadly, not even willing to look away as Alec stared back at him. Peter and Jordan had stopped dancing, glaring back at the shaken Alec.  
“What are you doing?” Peter demanded.  
“Sorry boys” Alec muttered, swinging himself off of the stage and towards Magnus. “Shows over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words and Kudos, it means a lot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll post more if you are all still interested :')


	4. Dancing with Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments and Kudos! They really mean a lot to me and boost my self esteem, so thank you! Here's chapter four and I hope you enjoy :))

Alec followed Magnus and the others through the Institute and out into an old graveyard he’d passed by many times before. Except in his universe, it was less creepier. Clary and Isabelle were chatting amongst themselves — discussing weird shadowhunter terms that Alec was yet to understand. Magnus and Jace were leading the group, walking in a comfortable silence while Alec hung not to far behind them.   
“Where are we going?” he groaned, running his fingers through his hair tiredly.  
The sun was about to set and he’d only just realised how hungry and tired he was. He’d been provided with water back at the institute, but obviously shadowhunter’s didn’t eat because there was not a sign of food anywhere.   
“Look around you” Jace said, pointing to the grave stones. “Now think about where we are and where we might be going.”  
Alec rolled his eyes and jogged a little so that he was standing beside Jace. “I know that we’re in a grave yard. Which is one; creepy and two; disrespectful. But I think my real question is why are we here?”.  
“Best place to summon a demon” Magnus mumbled. “Don’t try this at home.”  
“I don’t plan to” Alec said with a shiver. “So will we die? I mean…demons don’t sound friendly.”  
“You’re not going to die” Isabelle said quietly. “But I would shut up if I were you.”  
He looked at her in confusion. “Why’s that?”.  
“Because Jace looks like he’s about to kill you himself” Isabelle smiled dangerously, flinging her hair back behind her shoulders.  
Alec glanced over at Jace and swallowed hard. Isabelle was right — the blonde boy did look as though he was ready to kill him.   
“I’ll shut up now” he announced — earning himself many nods of approval.   
Magnus stopped walking and gestured towards an old oak tree that stood across from them. Jace nodded, understanding. Alec watched in confusion as the blonde shadowhunter snatched his dagger out from his pocket and drew a line across the cold hard ground. Clary, who was now standing beside Alec, took a deep breath.  
“Are you nervous?” Alec asked her.  
She shook her head.   
“What’s he doing exactly?” he asked.  
“Drawing a pentagram” Clary explained. “It’s to make sure the demon can’t escape once we summon it.”  
“Sounds like something from Supernatural…” Alec mumbled.  
Clary raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Isabelle helped Jace with the Pentagram while Magnus began to pace around the oak tree. He mumbled to himself, blue sparks dancing around his fingers as he did so.   
“And what’s he doing?” Alec asked, nodding his head towards Magnus.  
Clary followed his gaze. “I’m pretty sure he’s talking to himself.”  
“Is that…normal?”.  
Clary shrugged. “You never really know with him.”  
As the sky darkened and the grave yard became nothing but a shadow, the three shadowhunters, a warlock and a mundane stood around the pentagram without saying a word. Magnus stood at the head of it, his eyes glowing the way a cat’s did in the darkness. On two ends of the star — stood Jace and Clary on opposite sides. Neither of them were willing to look at each other. Isabelle took her place on the other side, gesturing for Alec to hurry up and take his place. Eventually, he did.   
“Are you ready?” Magnus asked, looking around at all the different faces.  
“Ready” Jace confirmed.  
“Ready” Clary chimed in.  
Isabelle smiled dangerously. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”  
Everyone turned to look at Alec who was now physically shaking. His hands trembled at his sides and his legs threatened to give way. He was suddenly very pale and for the first time in a while — Jace looked genuinely concerned.  
“Alec?” he asked unsurely.  
Alec swallowed hard and tried not to throw up in front of him. The idea of summoning demons had finally dawned upon him and his body could not handle it. His body could handle many things — his sex life was proof of it. But after watching all the horror movies he grew up with, the idea of actually facing a demon frightened him to the core.   
“What the hell is wrong with him?” Jace asked, turning to face Magnus.  
The warlock frowned and removed himself from his position at the head of the star. He moved around so that he stood beside the trembling Alec. Despite the fact that this Alec was not the one he was in love with — he couldn’t bare to see him so afraid.   
“Alec…” he said gently, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. “You need to calm down.”  
“Calm down?!” Alec asked, his voice rising. “D-demons! We’re about to summon a fucking demon!”.  
Magnus squeezed the boy’s shoulder lightly. “You want to go home don’t you?”.  
“Y-yes” Alec stuttered.  
“Then I’m afraid you’re going to have to face a demon” Magnus sighed.   
Alec took a long, deep breath before straightening up. He clenched and unclenched his fists several times before he managed to regain control over his trembling body. Satisfied that the mundane was okay, Magnus returned to his position and drew in a deep breath.  
“Take each other’s hands” he announced, holding out one hand to Jace and the other to Clary.  
Alec held out his own hands reluctantly, greeted by Isabelle’s warm ones and Clary’s sweaty ones. He closed his eyes briefly, trying not to dwell on the fact that he was about to meet a real life demon.  
“I summon the” Magnus started, his voice loud and clear, booming over any other sounds that lurked in the night.  
Alec shivered. This was not going to be a fun night. In fact, any day after this night was not going to be fun.

**

Alternate Universe

Shirtless and covered in sweat, Alec practically dragged the stunned looking Magnus out into the cold New York night. He ignored Peter and Jordan’s shouts of protests and the booing from the crowd. The only thing that mattered was that he’d finally found Magnus.   
“What are you doing?” Magnus asked in bewilderment, yanking his arm out from Alec’s grip.  
Magnus was wearing a plain pair of black jeans with a grey sweater. He couldn’t have looked more ordinary. But what struck Alec the most was how vulnerable this Magnus looked. He wore no make up and his hair was simply brushed to the side. He looked like a mundane. Maybe he wasn’t a warlock at all.  
“I’m a Shadowhunter” Alec announced, gesturing towards the runes that littered his body.   
“I can see that” Magnus replied. “Which means you’re not Alec. Or at least not the Alec I know.”  
“Thats right” Alec confirmed, some what anxiously. “So since you know what a shadowhunter is, does this mean you’re a warlock?”.  
Magnus shifted from one foot to the other, swallowing hard as if the word ‘warlock’ scared him.   
“Please say yes” Alec begged. “You’re the only person in this universe that can help me.”  
“I am a warlock” Magnus confirmed. “But whether I can help you or not…I don’t know.”  
Alec couldn’t help but notice how distant Magnus looked. He wasn’t as confident as the Magnus Alec knew, nor was he as flirtatious. Alec never realised how much he enjoyed Magnus’ attempts at flirting until now.   
“Should we go somewhere private?” Alec asked, glancing around at the unaware mundanes flying past them.  
Magnus dragged his eyes up and down Alec’s aesthetically pleasing body — trying to determine what exactly the boy meant by ‘private’. Alec, noticing Magnus’ travelling eyes, tensed a little. Only then did he realise just how underdressed he was. He’d never have a ‘private’ conversation with his own Magnus dressed the way he was. But he didn’t have time to feel self conscious.   
“Just to talk” Alec amended. “Also, I might need some clothes.”  
Magnus managed a small smile. “Yes I do think you might need some clothes. If you’re not Alec, how did you get yourself into this…situation?”.  
“It’s a long story” Alec said with the ghost of a smile. “One that I would much rather forget.”  
“Fair enough” Magnus said, straightening up and somewhat resembling the confident Magnus that Alec recognised. “Lets go to my loft…we’ll be able to talk there.”

**

Real Word

A demon — or something along the lines of that — appeared in the centre of the pentagram. Alec almost flew backwards because of the force the demon created when appearing. But both Clary and Isabelle held onto him for dear life — also struggling against the strong wind.  
“Hold on!” Magnus shouted, looking at Alec in particular. “If you let go, the demon will be released.”  
“Then how are you supposed to create a portal?!” Alec called out over the demon’s roar.  
Magnus gave him a pointed look. “Why don’t you just wait and see?”.  
Alec shivered. He really didn’t want to just wait and see. In fact, he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible without having to look at the scorpion looking demon in front of him. Magnus began to cast a spell — speaking in tongues that Alec couldn’t quite understand. And by the look on the other three shadowhunter’s faces, they didn’t know what Magnus was saying either. Then, all of a sudden, they all let go of each other’s hands, with the demon still stuck in place. Isabelle gasped. Clary froze. And Jace looked at Magnus with wide, bewildered eyes.  
“How did you do that?” he demanded.  
Magnus gave him a cat-like smile. “Magic, blondie. Warlocks are more than just good looks.”  
“Now what?” Isabelle asked, jerking her head towards the screeching demon.   
“Now I make a portal” Magnus said, turning away from the pentagram and towards the oak tree.   
“You’re going to use the tree as base for the portal?” Jace asked with raised eyebrows.  
Magnus furrowed his brows. “I’m the warlock here…quit questioning my authority.”  
“Just make the portal” Alec said tiredly. “The demon is creeping me out.”  
The demon hissed at him and attempted to break free of the pentagram — causing Alec to jump backwards in alarm. But the demon could not escape.   
“You know it can’t hurt you, right?” Jace asked him, raising his eyebrows.  
“It’s a demon” Alec pointed out. “Technically, it can hurt me. And badly too.”  
Magnus started on the portal, waving his hands around him in a fluent motion, causing purple sparks to flutter around his fingers. Alec watched in awe — amazed by the magic a warlock could conjure up. It didn’t take long before the demon was howling in pain — the energy it contained drifting towards Magnus and the developing portal. A purple glow shone over the large oak tree — causing the three shadowhunter’s and the mundane to squint their eyes. But before the purple glow could completely blind them, a portal was formed.  
“Is that it?” Isabelle asked, stepping forward so that she stood beside Magnus.  
“I believe so” Magnus sighed, glancing over his shoulder to look at Alec. “Come on then, don’t want to delay this any longer then we have too.”  
Alec walked towards the portal happily, flashing a grin in the scorpion demon’s direction. He stood beside Magnus, unsure of what he was supposed to do next. Was he to walk through? Did he have to wait for Magnus to cast a spell?  
“Any last words?” Magnus asked him.  
Alec shivered. “That sounds like a death sentence.”  
“Lets hope it isn’t” Magnus sighed. “I wish I could say it’s been a pleasure.”  
“Well I think it has” said Clary, stepping forward so that she stood beside Alec. “Good luck.”  
Alec took a long, deep breath and stepped forward towards the portal. But just as he was about to climb through, it shut off complete, revealing just an ordinary oak tree without a portal. He whirled around angrily.  
“What the hell happened?” he shouted.  
They all turned to look at Magnus.  
“Somebody closed off the portal” he said, blinking his eyes in confusion. “Somebody from the other universe.”


	5. Being a Mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5! Hope you enjoy :') I'm having so much fun writing it!!

Alternate Universe

“That was a portal” Alec stated, pointing his finger to a blank wall in Magnus’ apartment. “And you just closed it up? That could have been my way out! That was proof of my friends trying to bring me home!”.  
Magnus shrugged, turning away so that he could hide the fear in his eyes. He’d sensed demonic energy in that portal — there was no way he was going to let a demon enter his apartment. Alec, who was now dressed in grey track pants and a blue sweater, lunged forward to yank Magnus by the arm. He spun the warlock around harshly so that the other man was forced to look him in the eye.   
“That could have been my one chance at going home” he said, his voice dark. “Why’d you close it up?”.  
Magnus swallowed hard, pulling himself out from Alec’s grip. “Demons. There were demons on the other side of that portal. If you’d entered that — you would have been slaughtered.”  
“Demons?” Alec asked. “Are you mad? Demons can’t open up portals! Magnus opened it.”  
“Magnus opened it?” Magnus asked. “I’m Magnus — that’s me.”  
“The other Magnus” Alec sighed. “He's trying to switch me and the other Alec back.”  
“The Alec from this universe is with your friends?” Magnus asked, his voice filled with unrequited concern.  
“I guess” Alec answered uncertainly. “I don’t think he could have gone anywhere else.”  
“Thats impossible” Magnus said, turning away again. “You can’t just switch places.”  
“So you’re an expert then?” Alec asked.  
Magnus looked at him. “What?”.  
“You said its impossible” Alec went on. “That gives me the impression that you’re an expert.”  
“Don’t be smart with me, Shadowhunter” Magnus warned.  
“Don’t tell me what to do, Warlock” Alec retorted. “You just stole my one chance at getting home. So I expect that you find another way to help me.”  
“Why would I do that?” Magnus asked.  
“Because if you don’t” Alec started, taking a haunting step towards the warlock. “You’ll never see the Alec from this world again. And don’t say you wouldn’t care. Because if you didn’t care about him, you wouldn’t have showed up at his stripping gig.”  
Magnus swallowed hard. “You don’t know anything about me or Alec.”  
“Maybe not” Alec admitted. “But I’m not blind — nor am I stupid.”  
“I’m a centuries old warlock!” Magnus snapped. “You’re just a mortal — a boy! You know nothing of feelings — you’re a cold, emotionless-“.  
Alec stepped forward and shoved Magnus hard against the wall. If he hadn’t been so worked up over the fact that Magnus took away his only opportunity to go home — he probably wouldn’t have acted this way.   
“You know nothing about me” he whispered, his voice dangerously low. “I may be just a mortal. But being a mortal doesn’t mean I know nothing of feelings. I’ve learnt to hide them, control them, and know when I’m allowed to let them show! You — however old you may be — have not!”.  
Magnus flinched and looked away. He had not expected such an outburst, especially not from an Alec he barely knew. He stared into the boy’s dark hazel eyes — unwilling to look away.   
“I’m sorry” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
Alec broke away almost instantly, suddenly regretting his violent actions. He hadn’t meant to resort to violence. He just wanted to home. He’d been okay until now — now he actually began to stress. Slowly, he slid to the ground, quick to bury his head in his hands. Magnus watched him sadly, not sure of what he could do or say. He knew that by closing the portal he’d prevented Alec from going home. He’d acted quickly and without thinking. Alec’s despair was all his fault. Hesitantly, he moved closer to the shadowhunter and sat down beside him. He’d never been so close to someone else before — relieved that it was with someone who wouldn’t be staying long.  
“I’ll get you home” he said, confidence edging at his tone. “I’ll make sure of it.”  
Alec looked up slowly, hair falling over his uncertain eyes. “Thank you. I’m sorry about this. It’s stupid of me to act like this.”  
“No it isn’t” Magnus said with a small smile. “It just proves to me that you do have feelings.”  
Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m not an emotionless cow.”  
“No, you’re not” Magnus agreed. “So let’s quit dawdling and figure out what to do.”  
“Yes lets do that” Alec said confidently, pushing himself up into a standing position. “I’m tired of this place.”

**

Real World

“This doesn’t make any sense” Magnus said, waving his hand around in front of him frantically. “They’re all just mundanes. They can’t close off a portal. No one can. This doesn’t — what the hell?”.  
Clary frowned. “They aren’t all just mundanes. The other you — he’s a warlock.”  
Magnus looked at her, his expression a mixture between confusion and astonishment. Alec, who had begun to pace back and forth in the cemetery, looked up at Clary’s statement.  
“So Magnus is the only one who could have closed it?” he asked, looking at Magnus only.  
The warlock nodded.  
“But why would he?” Alec pressed. “He likes me — I’m sure of it. He’d want me back.”  
“The real question is…how could he have closed it?” Isabelle asked. “The portal should have only appeared wherever Alec was.”  
“Alec must have found Magnus” Jace said. “Smart guy. He knew he’d need a warlock’s magic to take him home.”  
“But Magnus must have been the one to close it” Alec said, running his hands through his hair in frustration.  
“Maybe Magnus in that universe is evil” Isabelle said, shooting Jace a mischievous grin.  
However, her humour wasn’t appreciated in this particular situation and Jace simply shook his head. Alec blew out a frustrated sigh and glanced over at the demon who was now sitting in the centre of the pentagram.   
“Can’t we just try again?” he asked.  
Magnus shook his head. “It was closed off. I won’t be able to open it again in the same place. Alec will need to move into a new location before we can even begin to try again.”  
“How will you know when he’s moved?” Jace asked.  
“I won’t” Magnus admitted with a frown. “But if he’s with the other Magnus…he’ll want to stay right where he is.”  
“So we just do nothing?” Isabelle asked, crossing her arms over her chest angrily.  
“I’m sorry Isabelle” Magnus said, narrowing his eyes. “But there’s nothing else I can do. I’ll try it again tomorrow and hopefully…Alec will be in a new location.”  
“What about the demon?” Alec asked, jerking his head towards it without actually making eye contact.  
All three shadowhunter’s and the warlock turned around to face the dangerously quiet creature. It was sitting down calmly — it’s hollow eyes fixed on the night sky above it. It didn’t look as bothered and violent as it had earlier. Maybe it had finally accepted its fate and wanted to appreciate the beauty surrounding it before it died.  
“Kill it” Magnus said simply.  
Jace pulled out his seraph blade and lunged towards the creature. The blade struck the demon right through the chest — groans of agony drowning out into the night. Alec stared in horror as the demon exploded into nothing. He wondered what happened to demons when they died. No — he didn’t want to know. He didn’t want any part of this world. He just wanted to go home.  
“Can we get out of here?” Clary asked, wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered.   
“Yeah, I think we should” Jace said — shoving his blade back into his scabbard. “It’s getting late.”  
“Thank God” Alec murmured, starting his way towards the exit.  
“You can thank whoever you want” Magnus said as he came up to walk beside him. “But God had no part in this.”

**

Alternate Universe

Magnus’ loft was littered with books. Books were on the floor, the cupboards, the dining table…everywhere. They weren’t just ordinary books, though. They were spell books. Magnus had been collecting these books for over three centuries — so there were plenty of them to look through. Alec sat down in the living room, his back hard against the tv cabinet. Three different spell books were scattered on the floor around him. The book in his hand, however, was the one book he had been focusing on for the past three hours. Portals, as it seemed, weren’t a common topic in spell books. But when Alec had read the words ‘Alternate dimension’, he immediately attached himself to the book in his hand.  
“Any luck?” Magnus asked, removing himself off of the couch and towards Alec.  
“I found a few things about alternate dimensions” Alec sighed, looking up from his book to meet Magnus’ soft gaze. “But none of it has mentioned how to get in or out of one. What about you?”.  
“Nada” Magnus frowned.  
Alec shut the book he was reading and threw it onto the ground beside him. His eyes stung from focusing for too long and he had to blink several times before they eased. Magnus watched him curiously, his eyes drawn to the rune that marked the boy’s neck. Alec caught him staring and shivered — it felt uncomfortable to be looked at by a different Magnus. He felt as though he were betraying his own Magnus by even talking to this one. Slowly, he stood up, towering over Magnus with not only height but with authority. The warlock stepped back instinctively — averting his eyes away from the shadowhunter's neck.   
“I think we should have a break” Alec announced, stretching his arms out in front of him.   
“Already?” Magnus asked. “Its only been…a couple of hours.”  
Alec scoffed. “I guess a couple of hours means nothing to an immortal.”  
“Drink break then?” Magnus offered, gesturing towards a large bottle of wine showcased on the kitchen bench.  
Alec followed his gaze with interest and moved over towards the bench. Magnus followed, flicking his wrist so that two wine glasses appeared in front of them.   
“Did you really have to use magic?” Alec asked, raising his eyebrows.  
Magnus shrugged and carefully took the expensive bottle of wine off of the shelf and poured himself and Alec a glass.   
“Do you normally offer drinks to strangers in your loft?” Alec asked as Magnus handed him the glass.  
“Not really” Magnus replied. “Usually I just drink with my cats.”  
Alec hadn’t noticed any cats, but when Magnus mentioned it, he felt something fury brush against his leg. When he glanced down, he almost jumped back in surprise when a small skinny cat circled him somewhat affectionately.  
“That’s Chairman Meow” Magnus said with a small smile. “He doesn’t normally like my guests. But I think he likes you.”  
At that, Alec blushed. He didn’t know what it was about a cat that could possibly make him blush, but he couldn’t do much to disguise it other than to look down. He brought the glass up towards his lips and took a long sip. He could feel Magnus watching him, but he didn’t dare meet his gaze.  
“I’m sorry” Magnus blurted out.  
Alec looked at him in surprise. “What for?”.  
“Closing the portal” Magnus explained. “You wouldn’t be stuck here if it wasn’t for me.”  
Alec waved a hand at him dismissively. “You sensed demon energy…I don’t blame you. We’ll find a way.”  
“We will” Magnus promised. “I won’t stop until I get you home.”


	6. Practice makes perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are so sweet, thank you so much! Here's chapter six :') I hope you enjoy!

Real World

“This is where you’ll sleep for the night” Isabelle said, opening her brother’s forbidden bedroom door to reveal a messy bed, plain walls, and a pair of socks sticking out from under the bed.   
Alec peered inside and almost groaned at how bland the room looked. The Alec from this universe had no sense of style what so ever.   
“I have to sleep…in here?” Alec asked, sounding horrified.   
Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Look, I know my brother’s style is…bland. But a bed is a bed.”  
“And a terrible bed makes it unbearable” Alec complained.  
Isabelle shoved him lightly inside and gestured towards the clean sheets spread out on the dressing table.  
“For you” she said. “Now, I have to go get ready for the night so I’m going to leave you to it.”  
“Wait” Alec said, glancing over at the sheets unsurely. “You’re making me do the bed?”.  
Isabelle glared at him. “Yes. If you don’t know how to…I suggest you learn. Now good night.”  
Without another word, Isabelle left the room. Alec took a long, deep breath and stared incredulously at the new bed sheets that lay across from him. He’d never actually made his own bed before, so this was a new experience for him as he flipped the mattress around over and over again until the sheets wrapped around it securely. There was a light knock on his door and he turned around, expecting to see Isabelle there ready to help him. But it wasn’t Isabelle, it was Magnus. The warlock was wearing purple silk pyjamas with gold buttons. He looked more cheerful now than he had earlier — which was both a relief and a little disturbing.  
“I’ve never been in Alexander’s bedroom before” Magnus said as he took a step inside.  
“It’s rather plain, don’t you think?” Alec commented, throwing the dirty pillowcases off of the bed and replacing them with clean ones.  
“I don’t think Alexander is the decorative type” Magnus noted with a small smile.   
Alec flung some blankets back onto the bed and groaned as one of the pillows fell back onto the floor.  
“So whats wrong with you?” Alec asked him, shooting him a curious glance. “You were all grumpy earlier and now you seem almost cheerful. Which is strange — considering the portal didn’t work.”  
“There’s always tomorrow” Magnus pointed out. “Practice makes perfect.”  
“But practice is also time consuming” Alec frowned.  
“That is quite agreeable” Magnus said with a small nod. “But I’m almost certain that Alexander will be in a new location by tomorrow morning and the portal will work and everything will be fine.”  
“That’s some positive thinking you got there” Alec laughed.  
Magnus smiled proudly. “Positivity is my middle name.”  
Alec finally finished dressing the bed and dived onto it tiredly. Magnus watched him with raised eyebrows, but said nothing about the subject. Instead, he wandered around the room, studying the different objects in his boyfriend’s bedroom. There were two photo frames hanging on the wall — which was strange because shadowhunter’s rarely took photos. One picture, was of Alec and Isabelle. They were laughing happily, with Isabelle’s arms wrapped around her brother affectionately. And the other was of Jace and Alec. They looked a few years younger — much more innocent and carefree. Jace had a seraph blade in his hand and he was holding it above his head as though he were a god. And Alec was not too far behind him, watching him with a beautiful smile. Suddenly, Magnus frowned, remembering the feelings that Alec once had for his parabatai. Alec noticed Magnus’ frown and followed his gaze suspiciously, surprised when he caught him staring at a couple of photographs.  
“Something wrong?” he asked curiously.  
Magnus averted his eyes quickly and stared at the curious looking mundane. “Everything is fine. I was just staring at Alexander. I miss him, is all.”  
“You got me” Alec said teasingly. “And I’m a lot prettier.”  
“I beg to differ” Magnus smiled.  
“Can I ask you something?” Alec asked, sitting up so that his back rested against the bed frame.  
Magnus nodded.  
“Are you and Alec like…together?”.  
Magnus let out a soft chuckle. “Why, yes. We are ‘together’ as you like to call it. Why?”.  
“I was just wondering” Alec sighed, lowering his eyes down towards the bed sheets. “I mean, if you and Alec can get together. Why can’t me and — I guess I’m just curious is all.”  
Magnus opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Alec’s bedroom door flew open to reveal a frustrated looking Jace. He was clearly ready for bed. Dressed in grey track pants and q large black shirt, Jace looked just as un-fashionable as Alec was.   
“Lights out, Mundane” Jace ordered, then he looked to Magnus. “What are you doing in here?”.  
Magnus shrugged. “I’ve never been in Alexander’s room. I thought I’d check it out.”  
“Just because Alec isn’t here doesn’t mean you can just go through his things!” Jace snapped. “Get out!”.  
Magnus rolled his eyes and wobbled out of the room, glancing back at Alec only to give him a cheeky grin. Alec returned the smile mischievously before carefully looking into Jace’s dangerously darkened eyes.  
“Sleep, do you understand me?” Jace asked, his voice low and raspy.  
“Uh, I think so” Alec said, raising an eyebrow. “But what do I do if I can’t sleep?”.  
Jace glared at him.  
“Right okay. I’ll uh…I’ll count sheep” Alec mumbled.  
Jace just shook his head and slammed the door shut. Alec didn’t mind being alone now — left all by himself in a whole other universe. He lay back down onto the bed and pulled the sheets up to cover himself. And before he knew it — he was fast asleep — dreaming about the staggering day he’d just gone through.

**

Alternate Universe

The clock struck midnight and both Magnus and Alec were still awake. Alec was quite drunk. Not dangerously drunk. But drunk enough to sway from side to side when he attempted to walk. Magnus on the other hand, was as sober as he had been before the night began.  
“I think it’s time you went to bed” Magnus observed, looking up at the shadowhunter tiredly.  
Alec raised his glass of wine towards his lips and took another long sip. Magnus sighed — maybe it was going to be a lot more difficult to get the boy to sleep than he had originally thought.   
“Aren’t you tired?” he asked.  
Alec shook his head.  
“Not even a little bit?”.  
Again, Alec shook his head.  
“Well, I sure am” Magnus mumbled.  
He got up from his comfortable lounge and roamed the living room until he stood in front of his bedroom door. He could feel the shadowhunter watching him — it mimicked the way the mundane Alec had watched him when they first met. Suddenly, he shivered.  
“Must you go to bed?” Alec asked, his voice sounding raspy and unused.  
“Yes” Magnus answered firmly. “It’s late and I have a lot of work to do.”  
“But I need a friend” Alec groaned. “I’m lonely and I miss — I miss Magnus.”  
The warlock turned around slowly. Alec was standing not to far behind him, a glass of wine glued to his trembling hands. He looked small and vulnerable — definitely not the same Alec who had practically dragged him out of the strip club. Drunkenness had taken it’s toll on the young shadowhunter.  
“I’ll get you home” Magnus said gently. “I promise you. You’ll get to see your Magnus very soon.”  
“HOW DO YOU KNOW!?” Alec shouted suddenly — causing Magnus to jump back in surprise.  
The Shadowhunter threw his glass of wine against the wall and watched in anger as it smashed into tiny little pieces. Magnus narrowed his eyes. Not only had the boy broken one of his favourite glass’ — but now Magnus was going to have to clean up every single piece of it that had shattered onto the floor.   
“Was that really necessary?” Magnus inquired.   
Alec glared at him. “Do not ask a Shadowhunter if things are necessary or not.”  
“My apologies” Magnus replied bitterly. “I forgot that this was MY home and YOU are MY guest.”  
“Did you also forget that you’re a terrible warlock?” Alec asked. “Because my Magnus would never have closed off that portal.”  
“You’re still angry about that?!” Magnus asked in disbelief. “You’ve already told me you don’t blame me.”  
“I lied!” Alec snapped, stepping forward so that the space in between them disappeared.   
Magnus swallowed hard. Despite the fact that he was a warlock and could easily send the shadowhunter flying backwards across the room, he still feared the deadly look in those hazel eyes.  
“You need to calm down” Magnus whispered softly. “You’re drunk, upset and very tired…”  
“I’m not normally like this” Alec told him, his voice dangerously low. “I don’t — I don’t know why I’m so angry.”  
“You’re drunk” Magnus informed him. “You’re not aware of your emotions or how to control them.”  
“I’m controlling them” Alec insisted. “Because if I wasn’t I’d probably be kissing you right now. Not because I like you. But because you look so much like my Magnus and I need him right now.”  
Magnus shivered and stepped away from Alec. The shadowhunter’s little confession made Magnus feel suddenly very sick. Not because he was upset with Alec for wanting to kiss him. But because he realised just how much he missed his own Alec. He hadn’t dwelled on it before. But now it struck him — and hard too.   
“Like I said” he declared, trying for a more confident tone. “You’re drunk, upset, and very tired.”  
Alec groaned and collapsed onto the floor, smashing his head hard against the small coffee table. Chairman Meow wobbled over and nudged the left side of Alec’s head. When Alec didn’t respond — Magnus feared that the boy was dead. But before his fears could completely rule over him — Alec rolled over and fell asleep with Chairman Meow curled up next to him.

**

Real World

“Mom and Dad are coming home?” Isabelle whispered in surprise. “I thought they were staying in Idris for a couple of months.”  
It was way past midnight now, but neither Jace nor Isabelle could manage to fall asleep. They were sitting in Jace’s bedroom — Isabelle on the bed and Jace sitting in his dark brown beanbag.   
“They called me earlier — before I stormed into Alec’s room to make sure the mundane was asleep” Jace sighed. “Their timing couldn’t have been more perfect.”  
“When are they due?” Isabelle asked.  
“Tomorrow night” Jace said with a frown. “Hopefully we have Alec back by then.”  
“And if we don’t?” Isabelle asked.  
Jace lowered his eyes towards the ground. “We’ll have to tell them what happened.”  
“We can’t” Isabelle said, flinging herself off the bed so that she towered over Jace. “If we tell them what happened, they’ll blame Magnus. Then they’ll inform the clave and Magnus will be put on trial for harming a shadowhunter.”  
“But if we just convince them-“.  
“There’s no convincing our parents” Isabelle sighed. “They cannot know, Jace. Besides, Alec would never forgive us if we put Magnus at risk.”  
Jace stood up slowly, meeting Isabelle’s soft gaze with his own hard one. She was looking at him with pleading eyes — the same eyes that his parabatai, Alec, had when he was asking for a favour. Thinking about his parabatai made his heart ache and he knew that his adoptive sister was right. Alec would never forgive them if they put Magnus at risk. If Maryse and Robert Lightwood arrived before Alec did — Alec’s disappearance had to remain a secret.  
“Okay” Jace said finally. “We won’t tell them. At least not until it becomes a more serious situation.”


	7. Angel blood turns to Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 as promised!! Thank you so much for all the lovely commens and Kudos, I know I've said it before, but it really does mean alot!! :')

Alternate Universe

Alec awoke to the sound of dogs barking and cars beeping. He’d almost forgotten he was in another universe, at least, that was until Magnus’ cat — Chairman Meow — screeched and ran towards the other side of the room. Groaning, he rolled over onto his back and stared dreamily up at the ceiling. His head ached, no doubt because of the alcohol he had consumed the night before. But not only did his head ache, but his throat felt like it was on fire.   
“Good morning” Magnus greeted, entering the living room with a fresh-faced smile.  
Alec glanced over at him tiredly and frowned once he realised that it wasn’t his Magnus. His head ached even more from the movement — causing him to let out a painful groan.   
“Ah, I see your discovering the consequences of getting drunk” Magnus noted with a small smile. “Maybe this will encourage you not to do it again. Though, I doubt it.”  
“Your the one who offered drinks” Alec pointed out.  
“My mistake” Magnus admitted. “Maybe I’ve learnt a lesson too.”  
“Why did the cat run away from me?” Alec asked a little sadly, jerking his head towards Chairman Meow who now roamed the other side of the room.  
“Because you smell” Magnus informed him. “The Chairman isn’t exactly fond of how ghastly you stench.”  
Alec glared at the warlock — earning himself a cackle in return. Magnus ventured towards the kitchen and used his magic to summon two cups of coffee. With the smell of coffee flowing through the room, Alec was encouraged to stand up and start on his road to recovery. Despite his headache, he still managed to make it into the kitchen with all bones still attached.   
“Lured by coffee?” Magnus asked with a smirk.  
Alec rolled his eyes and took a cup of coffee off of the bench and raised it towards his lips. Magnus watched him intently, his eyes, yet again, drawn to the rune plastered on Alec’s neck. He didn’t know what it was about the rune, or the neck, but he couldn’t help but stare at it. When Alec’s eyes flickered towards him, Magnus was quick to look away. It was one thing getting caught the first time, but to be caught twice? That would be awkward.   
“This is some good coffee” Alec noted. “Where did you steal it from?”.  
“I didn’t steal it” Magnus said with slight irritation. “I just borrowed it.”  
“Oh really? So once you’re finished with it…you’re going to give it back?” Alec asked with raised eyebrows.  
Magnus just glared at him.  
“So what’s the plan for today, anyway?” Alec asked, placing the coffee back onto the table.  
“We’re going to the Institute” Magnus replied.  
Alec blinked in confusion. “Really? Why? The Institute in this world is just some old place.”  
“It’s a barrier between your world and mine. There could be a strong connection” Magnus sighed. “We could be able to use it in order to return you home.”  
“Are you sure?” Alec asked doubtfully.  
“No” Magnus admitted. “But it’s the best idea I’ve come up with.”

**

Real World

Morning came by in a heartbeat, but none to surprisingly, Alec was already awake. Ever since he was a child, Alec had been the only early bird in his family. Just like his mother used to say “When the sun rises, so shall I”. And that is exactly what he did. As the sun pierced through the window and spread it’s warmth out into the room, Alec no longer felt the need to be wrapped up in blankets. With his blankets now on the floor and his pillows tossed to the side, Alec felt free and cool lying in an empty bed. But his eyes were quick to examine the creaked open window — evidence of a past run away escape. Maybe the Alec from this universe wasn’t a complete loser after all. Slowly, Alec strolled towards the window, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the bedroom door was closed. And it was. He pushed the window open slowly, wincing as it creaked and moaned. With the cool morning breeze brushing against his cheek, he jumped out of the window easily, landing on a brick covered pavement with grass in between it’s cracks. He glanced back into his room and smiled to himself once he realised he had made his great escape. It wasn’t that he wanted to leave exactly. In fact, he knew he needed to stay in order to get home. But he felt trapped and unwanted in the institute, it was time he ventured around this new universe and explored a world so unknown. It didn’t take long before he was walking down one of the most busiest streets in New York. It was only 6am, but the New Yorker’s weren’t ones to sleep in. Cars flew past, speeding past the limit — and pedestrians hurried around the block, glancing at their watches as if they were late for work. Alec knew that he probably looked ridiculous with his hair sticking out in all different directions. But for once, he didn’t seem to care. Up ahead, he saw two elderly women walking their dogs. They smiled at him as they passed, forcing their dogs to turn the other way. An old bakery store waited for him up ahead, the fresh smell of bread floating through the air, using the wind to lure its customers. Alec slid his hands into his pockets and fiddled for any loose change. But any money he once had must have remained in the other universe. He was broke. Frowning, he passed the bakery without peeking inside, biting the sides of his mouth in order to stop himself from stealing.   
“Alec Lightwood?” asked an unfamiliar voice from behind him.   
He spun around quickly, almost gasping when he saw the beautiful young woman standing in front of him. He had no idea who she was. But oh she was beautiful. She was a small and petite woman — dressed in a skin tight red dress that fell just past her knees. Her brown hair and dangerous brown eyes sent shivers racing down his spine. If he wasn’t gay, he’d probably consider dating her.   
“Uh, yeah, thats me” he replied. “And you are?”.  
The woman sniffed the air for a moment, her brows furrowing in confusion. “You’re a mundane. I don’t smell angel blood. That’s….who are you?”.  
“I’m Alec” he said with raised eyebrows. “And did you just say you don’t smell angel blood?”.  
She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him towards an abandoned alley way. He didn’t know this woman, but he already knew that he did not, at all, like her.   
“My name is Camille” she said once they were standing alone in the alleyway. “And if you were Alec Lightwood, you’d already know that. So I’m going to ask you one last time, who are you?”.  
Alec tensed. He was Alec Lightwood. Maybe not the same one from this universe, but he had no other name to give her. Alec Lightwood was his name. He wouldn’t be called anything else.  
“I told you my name” he said nervously. “It’s Alec. Or to be exact, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”  
“But your a mundane” Camille pointed out.  
“I’m far from mundane” Alec said with a smirk.   
She rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder as if she were expecting someone to be after her. But no one was around. They were all alone in a dark alleyway that Alec recognised from every horror movie ever.   
“Look, I don’t care if your a mundane or not…where’s Magnus?” she asked, once her eyes met his.  
“Magnus?” Alec asked. “How do you know Magnus?”.  
Camille glared at him. “I asked you a question first.”  
“Did you?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow. “Well you didn’t ask very nicely.”  
“Answer the question” Camille demanded, pointing a sharp edged finger just above Alec’s nose. “Or I’ll ruin this pretty face of yours.”  
Alec shivered. She did look threatening — despite the fact that she was a lot shorter than he was. And for some reason, only coldness radiated off of her. She wasn’t the kind of woman he’d want to be around. Especially not alone in a dark alleyway.  
“Just answer me one question” he started. “Are you a fast runner?”.  
Before Camille could even get an answer out, Alec shoved her out of the way and started down the alley way. He didn’t get very far though. Just as he was about to turn left into the streets, Camille appeared in front of him, smiling a deadly smile.  
“Whoa!” Alec gasped, jumping backwards. “H-how did you do that?”.  
“I’m a Vampire, darling” Camille chuckled. “And yes, I am quite a fast runner.”  
Alec shivered and started to back away.   
“You’re not going anywhere” Camille taunted, taking slow steps towards him. “At least, not until you answer my very simple question. Where. Is. Magnus. Bane?”.

**

Alternate Universe

The Institute wasn’t as lively in this universe as it was in the other. It was old, dark, and almost resembled death. Despite the fact that Magnus had told him it was regularly occupied, Alec didn’t believe that an Institute like this could have any possible use in a world without Shadowhunters.  
“So no one will be inside?” Alec asked uncertainly.  
“No, I don’t think so” Magnus replied.  
The pair climbed up the front steps of the institute and paused right in front of the front door. Magnus tried the handle, but none to surprisingly, the door was locked.  
“Not to worry” Magnus said, noticing Alec’s distress. “My magic can open it.”  
He clicked his fingers and the door flung open. The room inside was dark and very mysterious. There was red carpet leading into the main hall, followed by dark furniture covered with all different photo frames. Tables and chairs scattered across the floor, indicating an unfinished clean up. This was not the home that Alec had grown up in. This was all unknown to him.   
“Now what?” he asked, shooting Magnus a sideways glance.  
The warlock looked around the room curiously, his cat eyes gleaming as though the idea of being inside the institute excited him.   
“Now we find any trace of portal-magic” Magnus replied.  
Alec watched him curiously, noting just how fluently Magnus could drag his hands along the white painted wall.   
“What are you doing?” he asked.  
“Feeling for any magic” Magnus replied. “So far…there’s nothing.”  
He continued down the hall, his hands still dragging along the wall smoothly. Alec followed him hesitantly, his eyes never leaving the warlock’s slender hands. Once the walls had been examined, Magnus moved into the main hall where the tables and chairs littered the floor. He glanced around curiously, his eyes still gleaming in excitement. Slowly, he bent down, leaning one knee and pressing one hand onto the marble floor. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to draw out any magic that the Institute may contain.   
“Any luck?” Alec asked.  
Magnus shook his head. “None at all.”  
“So this plan failed” Alec mumbled. “Now what?”.  
Magnus opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by heavy footsteps coming from the other side of the hall. Alec’s eyes widened when he saw her. She was walking in short, quick footsteps with her head held high. Her smile was almost unfamiliar and she let her hair fall down past her shoulders. It was Maryse Lightwood. Except she wasn’t. She wasn’t dressed like a Shadowhunter, she was dressed like a regular mundane. Dressed in slim black jeans and a red dress shirt, Maryse looked as threatening as a butterfly.   
“Alec?” she asked, her eyes wide and unsure. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in a long time.”  
She waltzed down the steps quickly, her brown eyes darting from her “son” to Magnus who stood awkwardly to the side. Her eyes were quick to observe Alec’s runes, which Alec knew, would look like tattoos. He braced himself for the question, curling his hands into fists at his sides. But the question never came and Alec was left to just stare at his mother — well, a woman who looked like his mother.   
“I’ve uh…been busy” he answered finally. “You know…with…stuff.”  
Her eyes flickered towards Magnus and she nodded understandingly. “I see. Well, what brings you here?”.  
“I came to see you” Alec said, trying to sound believable. “I just thought I’d drop in.”  
Magnus stared at Alec with raised eyebrows but made no comment to intervene. It was clear by Maryse’s expression that she found Alec’s statement rather unsettling. From what Magnus knew about Alec’s relationship with his parents, it wasn’t an exactly close one. His parents were lovely people — but his Alec tended to shy away from them. But now, the Shadowhunter version of Alec was acting like a complete idiot in front of Maryse.  
“Y-you wanted to see me?” she asked, surprised.  
Alec shrugged. “Yeah…I…yeah.”  
“That’s…lovely” Maryse smiled. “Would you like to go get breakfast somewhere? You can bring your boyfriend too if you like.”  
“Oh, he’s not my boyfriend” Alec said quickly.  
Maryse stared at him uncertainly before nodding. “Okay, well, uh, would you like to get breakfast?”.  
“Go ahead” said Magnus. “I’ll meet you back at my place.”  
Alec shot Magnus a glare but the warlock just shrugged. Without saying another word, Magnus started out the door, leaving Alec alone with a mother he didn’t know.   
“You ready to go now?” she asked happily.  
Alec couldn’t really turn her down now so he nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”


	8. The Good and the Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late...I didn't have much time to write it because I've been trying to study. But here is chapter Eight and I hope you enjoy it despite the fact that it was a little rushed...

Real World

Isabelle started down the hall towards Alec’s bedroom, her heels clicking loudly against the floor. She was already dressed and ready for the day. Her black tights and small tank top felt comfortable and elegant against her tanned skin, readying her for a day of trial and error. When she opened Alec’s bedroom door, she had expected to see the mundane curled up under the blankets and hanging half way off of the bed. But what she saw, wasn’t what she had imagined. The bed was completely empty — even the blankets and pillows were torn from it. Her eyes were quick to reach the window and she almost fainted at the sight of it. It was flung open as if someone had either broken in…or broken out.   
“JACE!” she shouted. “COME HERE NOW!”.  
It didn’t take long before Jace answered her call and came running down the hall towards the bedroom. When his eyes took in the scene, they became dark and Isabelle could have sworn that all the colour had drained out from his face.   
“Where is he?” he asked.  
“I don’t know” Isabelle said frantically. “I went to wake him up and saw…saw this.”  
Jace slapped his hand against the door frame and took a long, deep breath. “We’re going to have to find him. He’s probably walking along the streets.”  
“You think he ran out himself?” Isabelle asked.  
“Of course he did” Jace said bitterly. “No one would dare attack the institute. Besides, he’s a mundane, they are all ridiculously stupid and are a pain in the back side.”  
Isabelle nodded and shut Alec’s bedroom door with a loud bang. She and Jace ran down the hall and out towards the front of the institute. Magnus and Clary had only just woken up and watched them both run with wide eyes.  
“What’s going on?!” Magnus called out.  
“The Mundane!” Jace shouted.  
“He’s gone missing!” Isabelle yelled. “He could be anywhere!”.  
Clary and Magnus exchanged nervous glances before following Jace and Isabelle out the door. It wasn’t a good start to any of their mornings, but they knew what they had to do and how they had to do it. If they just let the mundane wander the streets, they could lose him. And that wouldn’t be good for anyone. Except maybe for Jace who seemed to be the only one who despised him. 

**

Alternate Universe

Maryse and Alec had found a nice café not to far from the Institute. It was local and clearly mundane. It was quiet despite the fact that the streets around them were littered with people. Alec felt uncomfortable in the company of his fake mom. He didn’t know how to act, what to say, or even how to address himself around her. When they were seated at a table towards the back of the café, Alec took the time to glance at himself in the reflection that the glass window beside him provided. He looked tired and terribly deflated — his hair wild and tangled.   
“Are you hungry?” Maryse asked him.  
“Uh, yeah” he said, glancing down at his menu.   
The food displayed on the menu all looked too high maintenance for just a breakfast. He didn’t mind though, he was too hungry to complain. He flicked through several pages of the menu, glancing up a few times to meet his mother’s gaze from across the table. She looked curious, as though watching her son flick through a menu wasn’t a normal sight. Before either of them could say a word to each other, a young waitress walked over, a notepad and pen glued to her hands.   
“Can I get you two anything?” she asked politely.  
“I’ll have the Tuesday Pancake special” Maryse said as her eyes scanned up and down the menu.   
“Would you like syrup with that?” the waitress asked.  
“Yes please” Maryse smiled.  
The waitress quickly jotted down Maryse’s order before turning around to face Alec. She smiled at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer her unspoken question.   
“Uh, I’ll have the bacon and egg omelet” he said finally.   
“Great” the waitress smiled. “Won’t be long!”.  
Alec watched her waddle away tiredly, only just managing to hold back his oncoming yawn. Two more customers entered the restaurant, one being an old man with the other a teenage boy. They looked like a grandfather and a grandson.   
“Alec” Maryse whispered, forcing him to remove his gaze off of the new customers. “Can I ask you something?”.  
Alec looked at her. “Uh…yeah. Go ahead.”  
“Why didn’t you tell anyone where you were going? And by anyone…I don’t mean Isabelle. God knows that you two still kept in touch. But why didn’t…why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, her voice cracking slightly.  
She looked sad — her brown eyes circled with all the uncertainty and curiosity that she had expressed all morning. Alec had no idea why the other version of him hadn’t told her where he was going…so how was he supposed to answer her desperate question. He met her gaze evenly, trying to search her eyes for the answers that he needed. But she revealed nothing.  
“I don’t know” he answered finally.  
It was the truth — he didn’t know. He could only guess. But even then, he had no idea about what could have happened between “him” and his parents.   
“Your father didn’t mean what he said” Maryse started, her voice uncharacteristically soft and gentle. “He doesn’t care about your sexuality or what you do with it. He just-“.  
Alec tensed. He should have known that the other version of Alec had had problems with his sexuality, maybe not with himself, but with his family. And that was the reason why he’d supposedly left without telling anyone. Or at least, lost touch with his parents.   
“He just what?” Alec asked, trying to seem as though he were engaging in conversation.   
“He just wanted you to be committed to something” Maryse continued. “He wanted you to be happy. You wear a smile on your face and act like some confident pop star. But Alec, what about love?”.  
Alec had been asked that same question before. ‘What about Love?’. But last time, it had escaped Magnus’ lips, not his mother’s. He wasn’t the description that Maryse provided, that was the other Alec. But there was still something about her statement that made his head spin and his heart throb.   
“Do you even know what love is?” Maryse pressed on, her voice just as gentle as it had been before.  
“No” Alec admitted. “Or at least…not yet. I might be getting there.”  
“With Magnus?” Maryse asked.  
Alec shrugged. Maybe it was with Magnus. Of course, not with the one from this universe. His Magnus. But he really didn’t want to talk about it with Maryse. Even if she seemed like a much nicer and more understanding mother. He felt like he’d be betraying his own mom if he opened up to a stranger. Thankfully, the waitress quickly returned, ending their intense conversation.  
“I missed you” Maryse said with a small smile. “I’m glad you decided to talk to me again.”  
Alec felt a pang of guilt rise from his stomach, but he hid it with a quick smile. “So am I mom…So am I…”

**

Real World

“I could rip out your heart and hang it around my neck” Camille taunted, trailing her red nailed finger down Alec’s bare chest. “So please, darling, tell me where Magnus Bane is hiding.”  
Alec just glared at her. He was no longer in the mood to play tricks or even deny the fact that he knew of a Magnus Bane. Considering he was now stripped of his shirt and tied up to a cold metal pole — it wasn’t a surprise that he had grown irritated.  
“He’s not hiding” he said, rolling his eyes. “He’s helping the Shadowhunter’s get their brother back.”  
Camille raised an eyebrow. “By brother…do you mean Jace? Because I thought he was already back.”  
“Not Jace” Alec shook his head with a smirk. “Alec.”  
Camille blinked in confusion, unable to disguise the forming frown on her face. She knew that it was strange that Alec could suddenly become a mundane — but it was even stranger that the real Alec would just go missing. Alec stared at her with satisfaction, glad that he was able to cause her confusion and doubt.   
“Are you a shapeshifting demon?” she asked.  
“No, I’m a human” Alec said. “Seems crazy I know…but I’m actually from an alternate universe.”  
“What are you playing at?” Camille asked him angrily.  
“Do you really think I’d play you when I’m practically at your mercy?” Alec asked.  
“You’re a smart one for a mundane” Camille noted. “Pity you won’t last long.”  
Alec shrugged. “If you kill me…you risk affecting the whole universe.”  
“I don’t care about the whole universe!” she snapped, slapping Alec hard across the face. “I want to know where Magnus Bane is and you’re going to tell me!”.  
“I already told you” Alec said, biting his lip to disguise the pain from his face. “He’s helping the Shadowhunters. And if you were smart…you’d know where that is. Now tell me, little Vampire, how confident are you?”.  
She blinked in confusion. “What?”.  
“How confident are you?” he asked again.   
She sniffed the air twice, her shoulders tensing as she recognised the smell. Angel blood. Behind her, stood three very angry looking Shadowhunters with Seraph blades in their hands. Jace, Isabelle and Clary. Camille turned around quickly, flashing her fangs threateningly as she backed away towards the tied up Alec.  
“Hey, bitch” Isabelle greeted, tilting her head to the side with a vicious smile.  
“Let him go” Jace demanded. “You’re violating the accords…again.”  
“Isn’t it clear by now?” Camille snarled. “I don’t care about your stupid accords. Where is Magnus? Tell me, or I’ll kill your little mundane friend.”  
She dug her nails into Alec’s neck and jerked him forward. He grit his teeth in pain and glared ahead of him, trying not to let on that her nails were causing him discomfort.   
“I’m here” Magnus announced, appearing out of nowhere as if he had just teleported. “What is it that you need me for, Camille? I can’t imagine what it is.”  
Camille smiled a vicious smile. “My love, what do you think I would need you for?”  
She let go of Alec and gestured for Jace and Isabelle to untie him. But Jace did not move — allowing Isabelle and Clary to do the untying.   
“Tell me what you want” Magnus ordered. “You will not waste my time.”  
Camille tilted her head to the side, moving towards Magnus in a slow and seductive way. Once Alec was untied, Isabelle and Clary turned around to watch the vampire stalk the warlock. Jace, however, didn’t look as though he wanted to wait around and watch the two downworlders catch up. He stepped forward and yanked Alec by the arm. Despite the mundane’s groans of pain, he did not release his grip.  
“Magnus…deal with her” Jace ordered. “Then meet us back at the institute. We have to get the real Alec back before tonight. Do you understand me?”.  
Magnus looked at him calmly, clearly trying to avoid eye contact with Camille. “I won’t be long. Get Alec to safety…I’ll deal with…this.”  
“Come on” Jace barked at Alec. “You’re coming with me!”.


	9. Missing Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 9! It's a shorter chapter...didn't have much time to work on it. Hope you enjoy anyway :')

Alternate Universe

“When will I see you again?” Maryse asked as they exited the café. “I won’t have to wait another two years will I?”.  
Alec swallowed hard. “Soon, I hope. If uh, if all goes well.”  
Maryse stared at him uncertainly, her eyes dragging up and down his familiar yet unfamiliar body. Her eyes lingered over his neck tattoo for a moment before his eyes met hers and she was forced to look away.   
“You will call, won’t you?” she asked quietly.  
He nodded — despite the fact that he doubted the other Alec would comply.   
“Good” she said, unable to hide her smile. “I better get to work. You stay safe, alright?”.  
“Of course” Alec smiled. “Go on…you better not be late.”  
Maryse nodded once, twice, then hurried down the street. Alec watched her sadly, frowning once his “mother” disappeared into the busy New York crowd. He felt as though he’d just said goodbye to a mother who could possibly love him for him. Not for someone he’s not. Still standing in front of the café, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He whirled around quickly, his eyes widening when he recognised the man standing beside him. It was one of the men from the strip club — Damian. He was one of the two men who’d dragged him to a strip club and forced him on stage. He was quick to narrow his eyes.  
“Hey” Damian greeted.   
Alec just glared at him.  
“What’s the matter with you?” Damian asked. “You were weird at the club…but I just thought you were high or something…”  
“I don’t know who you are or what you want. But you better get the hell out of my face before I kill you. And trust me, I will kill you” Alec said, his eyes glistening in anger.   
Damian raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Ok…Um. Are you angry with me because we didn’t go on a second date? I mean…I never thought you were even that interested.”  
“I said get away from me!” Alec snapped, shoving the mundane to the side.  
Damian tensed and shoved Alec back. The Shadowhunter and the mundane spent the next two minutes just glaring at each other — waiting for the other to make the next move. But after a while, Alec realised that he didn’t have time for useless mundanes. He had to get back to Magnus’ loft and figure out a way to get home. So, without another word, he pushed past Damian and stalked down the street. But unfortunately for him, Damian wasn’t going to let him go that easy.  
“You can’t just fuck a guy and leave him!” he said, loud enough for the people around them to hear.  
Alec’s eyes widened and he turned around. “What the hell did you just say?”.  
“You heard me” Damian snarled. “What, have you fucked so many guys that you can’t even remember me?”.  
Alec was a virgin. He didn’t know the first thing about sex. But obviously, in this universe, the other Alec seemed to be an expert. Alec had no idea how to react to Damian’s question. He’d never been addressed this way before, not by anyone.   
“You work at a strip club” Alec pointed out. “Don’t talk to me about…about that.”  
“And your a stripper” Damian retorted. “I only supply the strippers. Not become them.”  
Alec lowered his eyes to the ground, forcing himself not to let the redness in his cheeks glow. But it was too late, he already was bright red with embarrassment.   
“The hell is wrong with you?” Damian asked. “You weren’t as bitter as this when we first met.”  
“I don’t have time for this!” Alec snapped. “Leave me alone! Go back to your stupid strip club!”.  
This time, when Alec managed to stalk down the street, Damian wasn’t there to stop him. This time, he could get back to Magnus’ loft and continue trying to get home. This time, he could regain his sense security. 

**

Real World

“Is it to late now to say sorry?” Alec asked, trying to mimic Justin Bieber’s voice.  
Jace shoved him into the institute’s training room and slammed the door shut behind him. Clary and Isabelle had retreated into the kitchen while Magnus remained with Camille doing God knows what. Jace was now in charge of Alec. And he wasn’t at all happy about it.  
“Why'd you sneak out?” Jace asked bitterly.  
“Sneak out?” Alec echoed. “No, I didn’t sneak out. I just went for a walk.”  
“And you thought that going out for a walk without telling anyone was a good idea?”.  
“Not particularly” Alec admitted.   
Jace threw his arms into the air in frustration and took the time to clear the training room floor. Alec watched him curiously, sliding his trembling hands into his pockets. Jace moved chairs out of the way, moved punching bags, moved weapons. It didn’t take long before the whole floor was cleared and Jace stood in the centre of it.  
“Come on then, mundane” Jace said with less anger.  
Alec stared at him in confusion. “What are you doing?”.  
“I’m going to teach you how to fight” Jace said.  
“Why?” Alec asked.  
“Uh, so vampire bitches like Camille can’t strip you of your dignity” Jace answered with a light shrug.  
“Fair enough” Alec said with a small smile.  
He did as he was told and stepped forward into the centre of the room. Jace pulled out his seraph blade and pointed it towards Alec’s chest. Alec flinched but didn’t step away, his eyes fixed on the sharp edge of the blade.  
“Is there a reason why your pointing that thing at me?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
Jace chuckled. “No, there isn’t. I just like to imagine myself killing you.”  
“But how could you?” Alec smirked. “I wear the same face as your friend.”  
“Thats true” Jace noted. “But I wouldn’t kill you anyway. You’re a mundane. My job is to protect you.”  
Alec rested his hand against the tip of the blade and turned it away from him. Jace watched him in amusement, smiling for the first time since spending time with Alec.   
“Teach me how to fight, then” Alec said, lifting his eyes up so that they met Jace’s.  
Jace bowed his head and pulled the blade back towards him. He stared at it for a moment — studying its rough edges and it’s silver glint. He could feel Alec watching him — the same way his parabatai would when waiting for a smart retort or a simple instruction. Then it struck him that the mundane in front of him was Alec. Just from another world. It hurt his brain to think about it, but when his parabatai rune stung at his side, it reminded him of how much he missed his friend.   
“First” he started, pulling a seraph blade from the rack. “You’ll need a weapon. It won’t light up for you because you’re not a shadowhunter. But it can still do a lot of damage.”  
He handed the blade to Alec and watched in surprise as the blade lit up.  
“I thought it wasn’t supposed to light up” Alec said with a smirk.  
Jace’s eyes widened. “It’s…not…”.  
Alec twirled the blade around in his hands — feeling the weight of it and how well he could use it. But after just a few moments, he lost his grip and the blade fumbled towards the ground.   
“You’ll need to be good teacher” he chuckled, looking up at Jace with a coy smile.   
“Yeah” Jace said, still unable to hide his shock. “You have a lot to learn.”

**

Alternate Universe

Alec knocked on Magnus’ door three times. Just as he was about to knock for the fourth — the door swung open to reveal a tired looking Magnus. He was wearing thin trousers with a grey sweater. His hair was coamed to the side and his face looked a little cleaner despite the tiredness that tainted it.  
“It’s about time you showed up” he said, stepping aside so that Alec could walk in. “I’ve been waiting for hours.”  
“Sorry” Alec apologised, moving straight towards the couch before dumping himself onto it.   
Most of the books that had previously littered the floor had been returned to their shelves. Yet some still found themselves in the oddest of places. When Alec took a seat, he felt one dig into his back.   
“We have to go back to the institute” Magnus started as he shut the front door. “I know how to get you home. But it all depends on the left over portal magic.”  
Alec glanced over at him in confusion. “What are you talking about? What portal magic?”.  
“When your friend Clary first came to this universe, she brought a portal shard with her” Magnus explained. “The portal shard belonged to a piece of an ingrown portal from the institute in this world. The portal may still be in use…and if so…I can get you back home.”  
Alec’s eyes lit up. “You mean…if we go to the institute and find this portal…you can use magic to get me home?”.  
“Thats exactly what I mean” Magnus smiled. “You’ll swap places with the Alec from this universe and order will be restored.”  
“Then what are we waiting for?” Alec asked in excitement. “Lets go!”.


	10. It's the search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second last chapter! Hope you enjoy :')

Real World

“Lunge forward and then strike” Jace instructed, stepping forward and pointing his blade as to demonstrate on how to strike an opponent.  
Alec watched him intently, mimicking Jace’s actions with complete concentration. The blade felt light in his hands as he lunged forward, burying it into thin air. He’d never used a weapon in his life, but for some reason, it felt completely natural.   
“Thats it” Jace said with an impressed smile. “But don’t let the end of the blade flop.”  
“I wonder if they sell seraph blades in my universe” Alec said as pulled the blade back towards him.  
“I doubt it” Jace chuckled. “Why? Do you want to buy one?”.  
“Yeah” Alec nodded. “I wouldn’t mind using it on a few people.”  
Jace raised an eyebrow. “Maybe teaching you isn’t such a good idea after all.”  
The training room door flung open and Magnus entered with ease. He was dressed in tight jeans with a long purple coat that matched the lilac tips of his hair. He briefly glanced at the blonde shadowhunter and the mundane before continuing his way towards one of Alec’s most prized possessions. His bow and arrows.  
“What are you doing?” Jace asked him, quick to follow the occupied warlock.  
“Unlike you, I’m trying to find the real Alec” Magnus said with a hint of anger. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”  
He grabbed Alec’s bow and twirled it in between his fingers, his eyes darkening as he pictured Alec doing the same thing. Before he could leave with the bow, however, Jace snatched it from him and held his hand out to stop Magnus from moving further.  
“Why do you need his bow?” Jace asked.  
Magnus glared at him. “It’s his — I can use the energy from it to try and…try and…”.  
“You don’t know what you’re doing, do you?” Alec asked, titling his head to the side as he studied Magnus’ hesitation.  
Magnus turned to look at him with displeasure. “I had to deal with an annoying blood sucker because of you so I suggest you close your pretty little mouth before I slice it off of you.”  
“Hey!” Jace said, holding up a hand. “What’s wrong with you?”.  
“Nothing!” Magnus snapped. “Absolutely nothing!”.  
“Magnus” Jace said, softening his voice. “I want Alec back too but-“.  
“Isabelle told me that your parents are returning tonight” Magnus interrupted him. “That means I need to switch the Alec’s back in just a couple of hours. Give me the bow.”  
Jace glanced down at the bow in his hands and frowned. Magnus was right — they did need to switch the Alec’s back before Maryse and Robert arrive. But he doubted that energy from a bow was going to help with that.  
“Jace” Magnus said, holding out his hand with irritation. “Give me the bow.”  
Slowly and reluctantly, Jace placed the bow into Magnus’ hands. The warlock wasted no more time. He was out the door in just a matter of seconds, leaving no trace of evidence behind. Alec placed his seraph blade back onto the rack quietly before turning around to meet Jace’s downcast gaze.  
“Maybe it’s all in the bow” he said, trying for a lighthearted smile.  
Jace just shook his head. “We better go find Isabelle and Clary. They’re probably trying to come up for reasons as to why the eldest Lightwood is a little different.”  
“You mean…I’ll have to meet my fake parents?” Alec asked, horrified.  
“That all depends” Jace sighed. “I just hope that we get Alec back in time. Introducing you will be quite difficult and dangerous. None of us want that. Trust me.”

**

Alternate Universe

The institute left no trace of mundane activity. Magnus and Alec were able to enter and explore without a Lightwood — or any mundane — to interrupt them. They had only been searching for a couple of minutes when Magnus had finally found the back door that lead to the basement. Creeping inside, followed by Alec, the warlock glanced from side to side, afraid that something was going to jump out at him. Just like that demon had the last time he was down there. He didn’t remember much of the brief experience with Clary, but he did remember the demon and the glowing portal.  
“Do you know where it is?” Alec whispered, clenching his fists as he looked in between stacked boxes and shelves.   
Magnus shook his head. “No. But I’ll know it when I see it.”  
Alec looked doubtful but said nothing. He followed Magnus through the basement, staying back at a safe and respectful distance. Despite the fact that he was desperate to find his way home, he sufficed with self restraint. He studied every inch of the wall, trying to capture any source of evidence of portal magic. But the walls looked normal — built with bricks and a white coating.  
“My confidence is slightly deflating” he mumbled.  
Magnus, who was dragging his fingers along the wall, turned around to look at him. “We’ve only just got here, Alec. Don’t panic. We’ll find the portal…I promise.”  
Alec had never paid much attention to promises. He saw them as mere words that people thought could earn them trust. He’d seen thousands of broken promises in his life time — another promise made by a warlock just sounded like another unkept covenant.  
“If you see anything unfamiliar, let me know” Magnus instructed. returning to his investigation.   
Alec continued studying the walls and the nearby shelves. But nothing around him resembled any type of portal. He wasn’t an expert, but considering he’d gone through a portal that put him in another universe, he at least ought to recognise one. As Magnus turned left down a corridor, Alec felt a large ache in his skull — like a rough beating to the brain.   
“I found it!” Magnus declared, turning to look at Alec excitedly before frowning when the boy fell to the ground clutching his head.   
He ran over to him quickly, setting himself down strategically so that he could start on helping the boy with what ever it was that was happening. Alec was crying out in pain — both hands bashing against his head as if he could rip out the pain.  
“Alec? Alec?” Magnus questioned, trying to silence the boy from his cries of agony.  
“WHAT’S HAPPENING?” Alec shouted, fighting back the tears threatening to steam down his face.  
Magnus glanced over to the portal shard that glimmered in the wall. “Your connection with the other world is strong. The portal is calling you — it’s probably calling the other Alec too. Alec, you need to stand up.”

**

Real World

The pain was excruciating and Alec couldn’t help but clutch his head and collapse onto the floor. Jace and Isabelle were quick to kneel down at his side. Izzy’s hands rested on his shoulder whilst Jace’s tried to soothe his panting chest. But it was Alec’s head that hurt like hell. It felt as though an animal was inside his skull and was beating at it in order to be free. And the pain went on and on for several minutes, causing tears to stream down his face without a single pause.  
“What’s happening?” Isabelle asked frantically, looking past Jace and towards the door where Magnus stood, watching like a judgemental school teacher.  
Magnus merely shrugged. “I don’t know. Why must you always turn to me?”.  
“Because you’re the warlock!” Jace snapped. “Don’t just stand there! Do something!”.  
Magnus didn’t like being told what to do. But when Alec’s cries started to sound too much like the real Alec’s, Magnus’ inner saint came forward and took hold of his legs, dragging him forward towards Alec. He knelt down beside Isabelle and rested his warm palm against Alec’s ice cold forehead. Alec cried out in pain as if the touch burned him.   
“I think it’s got something to do with the portal” Magnus said, looking up so his eyes met Jace’s. “I think our Alec has found it.”  
“But why is this one in pain?” Isabelle asked. “We have to ease his pain!”.  
“I’ll try a spell” Magnus sighed, placing both his hands in front of him so that they hovered just above Alec’s head.   
The boy thrashed about as Magnus chanted the spell. His cries were drowned out by the warlock’s booming voice, but nothing could wash the complete and utter pain from his face. Both Isabelle and Jace struggled to watch. Not only were they watching an innocent mundane suffer. But they were watching an innocent mundane with the face of their brother suffer.   
“It’s not working!” Isabelle cried.   
Magnus tried harder, shutting his eyes tightly so that all of his concentration and power went into the spell. He could hear Alec’s cries — growing louder and louder with each word that he spoke. The spell clearly wasn’t working but Magnus knew of nothing else he could do. He fell back onto his back side and watched in despair as Alec’s pain increased.   
“He’s ice cold!” Isabelle said, her eyes wide and frantic. “What’s happening?”.  
“I don’t know” Magnus admitted rather sourly.  
He stood up and glanced around the room — trying to decipher what it was exactly that caused the mundane so much pain. The walls were completely bare, nothing indicating an opening portal, which Magnus assumed was what was happening. Two people from different universes being too close to one another may have it’s side effects. He pursed his lips and continued to scan the room.   
“Magnus?!” Isabelle called, snapping Magnus’ attention back to the screaming boy.   
Before Magnus could ask what was wrong, his eyes were drawn to the purple light standing in the centre of the room, just a little behind Jace. Alec’s cries of pain had silenced and he stared at it — wide in wonder and awe.   
“Is that the portal?” Jace asked quietly, standing up so he could get a better view.  
Magnus hurried forward, trying to see through it. But the purple mist was too thick — anyone could be on the other side. But he knew who it was. It had to be him. It had to be his Alexander.


	11. Coming Home

Alternate Universe

“Do I just…walk through?” Alec asked, staring into the purple mist flowing through the portal.  
The pain in his head had eased, enabling him to stand up and make his way towards the glowing portal. He was a little anxious, despite the fact that he’d been waiting to go home for ages. Magnus stood a little behind him, watching the scene take place with both curiosity and excitement.  
“Think of home when you do” he replied.   
Alec nodded slowly, trying to calm his racing heart beat that pounded inside of his chest. He took another step forward, inching a little closer to the purple light. He could feel the energy pulse through him — urging him forward and back to the universe that he belonged to. He glanced over his shoulder one last time to look at Magnus. The warlock smiled at him encouragingly, the same way his own Magnus would.   
“Thank you, Magnus” Alec smiled. “I couldn’t have done it without your help.”  
Magnus shrugged. “My pleasure. It’s not everyday I get to meat a sexy shadowhunter.”  
As soon as the warlock said it, his cheeks burned up and he was glowing a bright red. For the first time ever, Alec seemed pleased with the complement.   
“We won’t ever meet again” Alec said. “So good luck with handling the other me.”  
Magnus let out a soft laugh. “I don’t think anyone can handle the other you. He’s…different.”  
“Can you just promise me one thing?” Alec asked.  
“What is it?”.  
“That you try and convince Alec to keep in touch with his mom” Alec sighed — remembering his promise to Maryse. “She loves him and wants him to come back to her — make him understand.”  
Magnus bowed his head. “Of course, I’ll try my best. Now you better go before it closes up.”  
“Right” Alec turned around, shutting his eyes as he took another step forward.  
He was so close now — a world away from home. He took one last step and he was gone. Flying through the purple light — he was travelling through space and time.   
Magnus, who was still standing in the basement, almost gasped when his Alec returned, lying on the floor coughing as though he’d just ran a marathon.  
“Alec?” Magnus asked cautiously, slowly taking a step towards the boy.  
Alec looked over at him, smiling his wicked smile. “Am I really home? Is this real?”.  
“It’s real” Magnus confirmed. “And you look quite awful — lets get you home.”

**

Real World

Alec opened his eyes and there he was, standing in the centre of the training room with all eyes on him. He wasn’t sure if it was real or not so he had to blink several times before he could even begin to show his excitement. Isabelle stood in front of him — wide eyed and pale. It didn’t take long before she flung herself at him and wrapped her strong arms around his body. She buried her head in his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent and closing her eyes to absorb the moment.   
“It’s really you” she whispered. “You’re really home.”  
Alec looked down at her with a fond smile. “It is really me…and I really am home. Did you miss me?”.  
“We missed you alright” said Jace, stepping forward to hug his parabatai.  
They stayed like that for a moment. Three shadowhunters all together — wrapped in each others arms. But when Alec’s eyes met Magnus’ from across the room, everything inside of him burst open and all he wanted to do was embrace the other man. He pulled away from Jace and Isabelle slowly, his eyes never leaving Magnus’. The warlock stood stock still, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. Alec walked towards him, his eyes completely focused on the warlock’s soft pink lips. Before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around Magnus’ waist and he was kissing him. It was a passionate kiss — almost like the kiss they’d shared on Alec’s wedding day. But this one was more loving. It was clear by the desperation of their kiss that they’d both missed each other dearly. Magnus’ hands cupped both of Alec’s cheeks and he parted Alec’s lips expertly with his own. But their make out session didn’t last long — Jace had to break it up with the loud clearing of his throat. It was Magnus who pulled away, glaring past Alec to stare at the blonde shadowhunter.   
“Mom and Dad will be home soon” Jace explained. “Can’t eat each other’s faces off when they walk in.”  
“That would be pretty funny” Isabelle admitted, trying not to giggle.  
Alec rolled his eyes at them. “One; it would not be funny. And two; what do you mean mom and dad will be home soon? Aren’t they supposed to be staying in Idris with Max for a couple of months?”.  
“Changed their minds” Jace shrugged. “It’s just as well you found your way back in time.”  
“Yeah” Magnus agreed. “The other Alec would not have been able to fool Mama and Papa Lightwood.”  
“Apparently he’s a stripper” Alec said.   
Jace almost choked. “A stripper? Wow — how did I not guess that?”.  
“Doesn’t surprise me” Magnus mumbled.   
“You would pay for a strip tease wouldn’t you Magnus?” Isabelle asked with a smirk.  
Alec’s eyes widened he looked at Magnus expectantly, waiting for the warlock’s answer. But Magnus simply shrugged, pretending not to have thought about it.   
“What am I like in the other universe?” Isabelle asked curiously.  
Alec thought back to the nerd Izzy who wore a Star Wars shirt with glasses too big for her face and smiled.   
“You liked Star Wars” Alec chuckled. “Big fan.”  
“What the hell is a star wars?” Jace asked.  
“Shadowhunters…” Magnus mumbled in disbelief. “They have no taste in pop culture what so ever.”  
Before Alec could answer Jace’s question, the front doors to the training room swung open and Maryse and Robert Lightwood waltzed inside with their heads held high. Maryse examined them all quickly, her eyes narrowing when she saw Magnus. Jace stood up straight, throwing his hands behind his back while Alec did the same. Isabelle and Magnus just stared at them, unable to disguise their bitterness from their expressions.  
“Jace, Alec, Isabelle” Maryse greeted. “You’ve all had your time to play. There is work to be done. Meet me in your father’s office in ten minutes. Don’t be late.”  
Without so much as another word, Maryse and Robert both turned around and exited the room.  
“Had our time to play?” Isabelle asked, rolling her eyes. “I don’t think I’ve slept for days…”.  
“Me either” Alec admitted, glaring towards where his parents had stood. “I really wish they had stayed in Idris for just a couple of more days.”  
“But we’ve had our play” Jace chuckled. “There’s work to be done.”

T h e E n d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter :') I hope you've enjoyed this fic...I never thought anyone would like it. Thank you so much for all the kudos and lovely comments! You guys are the best!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new fanfic, hope you enjoy! Comment if you'd like me to continue :')


End file.
